


Relationships Change

by CausingNickel



Series: Evil's Resurrection [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Enemies to Friends, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot, Rejection, Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CausingNickel/pseuds/CausingNickel
Summary: After many years, the DNA sample of Rengar's nemesis has been found. The Exobiology Corporation offered him help with finding him, but something seemed off from the very beginning of all of this. Will the hunter find his prey, what will happen, and how everything will end? It's a mystery for everyone.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Today I want to show you my first story that I’m actually going to post :D (so advice and criticism are welcome to see)
> 
> Before I start, I want to mention a few things. English is not my primary language, so there might be some errors and mistakes. I’m inspired by HeartRemedy (great person, you should definitely read his stories too, because they are amazing) when writing this story (like giving Kha’Zix hands xd), so some things might be… inspired. It’s going to be a M/M romance story. Next and not the last thing is that the League universe is modified for my needs (it’s like the Runeterra in the future). And finally the last thing: I don’t own any of the characters (from the game) and things like this. All credits go to Riot Games.
> 
> Okay. I think that’s all I wanted to say. Enjoy ;)
> 
> UPDATE: The whole story has been improved to meet the standards of the sequel.

**Prologue**

 

Valoran City, the biggest and most alive city in the whole Runeterra. A place filled with the highest skyscrapers and the biggest buildings. It’s also a place, where people come just to have fun at local bars and dance clubs, but most of them live there, have their businesses and everything. Valoran City has outskirts of the city, too, where life is very calm. It’s the place where people don’t have to live in a hurry. One of them was Rengar, the local hunter. He lived in a small, wooden house, but with very modern equipment, located near the forest where he hunts the animals.

 

It was a sunny day. Rengar was standing next to his house, preparing the meat to be delivered to the small local food store. He was wearing black headphones, listening to some music. He was alone and he didn’t mind that. He wasn’t a social type of person. He was constantly working the meat with his tools and then putting it into the small delivery containers.

 

Suddenly, Rengar heard someone saying something. At first, he thought that was just the sounds of the environment which was surrounding him, but then, he heard the voices again.

 

“Rengar!” a stranger shouted to him from far away.

 

He put down his tools, took off the headphones and looked in man’s direction.

 

“I’m Samuels, I work for the city security department.” he said, standing right behind him.

 

Rengar ignored him and put his headphones back on. He didn’t like people from there. They were bringing more trouble than help.

 

“It’s about your enemy.” he spoke again, “We think we may have found him, Rengar.” he added.

 

This time Rengar stood up, took off his headphones again and turned into man’s direction.

 

“The unit November-11 found something that we believe is the DNA sample of your enemy.” Samuels informed him.

 

“Where?” Rengar asked, putting his tools on the table.

 

“Kumungu Jungle.” he answered the question, walking closer to Rengar.

 

“What do you know?”

 

“We don’t know anything special…” he said, “The sample was taken to the research facility, near the jungle.”

 

Rengar started heading to his house, Samuels followed him.

 

“It’s an important material and the security department wants it to be collected as soon as possible.” he spoke, walking into Rengar’s house right after him, “Exobiology Site 17. The genetic research laboratory in the region. It’s the… permanent site of EC and--”

 

“I know what it is.” Rengar interrupted him, walking to the coffee machine in order to prepare something to drink for Samuels.

 

“Transit arranged. There’s a courier ship, called the SS Explorer, heading there in three days.” Samuels paused for the moment. He looked at Rengar and continued. “We are going to travel out--”

 

“We?” Rengar interrupted him again.

 

“Me, and another exec.” he said, “And you… if you’re willing.”

 

Rengar looked at him and gave him the cup of coffe. He looked inside the cup, shaking it a bit.

 

“Look, Rengar. When this job came across my desk, I read the Void history.” he spoke.

 

Rengar stood backward to him and looked into the table in front of him. He was a bit upset and sad at the same time. Samuels walked to him closer and continued.

 

“I know why you’re living and working in the region where he went missing.”. Rengar looked into his eyes, while he was talking to him. “You’re still looking, aren’t you?”. He didn’t reply with anything. “I’ve been clear to offer you a place on the Explorer if you want to come along. Maybe… there will be some tips... for you… where to search.”

 

Rengar was still looking into the table, deeply thinking about what to do. As Samuels started talking about his encounter with his enemy, all bad memories returned to his mind, making him sad about his lost eye. He wanted to cry, but he remained tough. After a moment of silence, he knew what he would do. He knew his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And how was it? Not bad, I hope. Anyway, it was just the prologue. Chapter 1 is coming right after this because it was pretty short.
> 
> I don’t really know when I’ll be releasing new chapters. I think that weekends are most likely the best time, so be patient and till next time :D!


	2. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, and welcome to the first chapter of Relationships Change. It’s this one where the story actually begins. Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1** **  
** **Departure**

 

It was 8:00 AM. Rengar eventually agreed to come with the security team, and currently was packing his bags for his tour to the laboratory. He finally wanted to find _him_. He would never forget that night in which he lost his eye. That bastard must pay for it. He would regret everything he had done to Rengar.

 

Rengar heard sudden knocking to the door. He wondered who it could be. He made his way to the door, unlocked and opened it.

 

“Hi, Rengar.” said his good friend he knew from the childhood, Nidalee.

 

“Oh… hi Nidalee.” he answered, “Come in.”

 

“Thanks.” she said and entered his house.

 

She made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, Rengar followed her. He sat right next to her.

 

“Sorry that I’m coming to you so early, but I wanted to ask if you would like to go to the town with me.” she asked, “I have some stuff to do and it would be really nice to have a company.”

 

“Oh, it’s so nice of you!” Rengar said… suspectly nice.

 

“Whoa… What happened you are so nice today?” she asked, slightly shocked.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. I have to apologize first, I sadly can’t go with you.” he answered, still with a smile on his face.

 

“W-why?”

 

“I’m going on the trip. They finally found him.” Rengar explained, “I assume you know who am I talking about?”

 

“Dunno. Your enemy?” she asked, tilting her head a bit.

 

“Yes! I’m finally going to teach this fucker a lesson!” he shouted, clenching his fist.

 

“By lesson you mean you’re gonna kill him, right?”

 

“No...” he chuckled, “I don’t want to kill him for a long time now. I just want to beat him up so bad that he wouldn’t be able to recognize his own face.”

 

“Is everything okay with you?” she asked because he was acting very unsual. He was laughing and happy about someone found a person who almost killed him in the past.

 

“Of course! I’ve never felt better!” He shouted happily.  

“Okay…” she signed “So… you can’t go with me?”

 

“Sadly, no.”

 

“Alright… so I will go now, okay? Go do your stuff, and call me later how the trip is going…” she said.

 

“Sure, Nida!” Rengar answered.

 

“Okay. Bye for now.” she said and after that, she left his house.

 

Rengar took a big breath and returned to his bedroom where he was packing his bags. He was almost done. He was taking two bags with him. One with stuff which he would leave in the lab dormitory, and the second one with stuff like tent, matches, sleeping bag and other things that he would need for the jungle exploration.

 

“Okay, so clothes are here, food, water, and of course a phone charger, and power bank.” he was checking if he had everything.

 

After he made sure everything he needed was packed, he left. He closed the door, and just to be sure, he checked if it was locked properly. He didn't want unwanted guests while he was gone. After that, he made his way towards the closest bus station in order to get to the harbor. Luckily, he didn't need to wait long. The bus arrived at the moment he got there. Now there was a long way ahead of him to the harbor. There was a lot of people on the bus. But he was the only vastaya in it. He felt very weird because everybody was looking at him.

 

One hour passed and the bus reached its final stop: Valoran City - Harbor. Rengar couldn't wait to get out, because it was very hot inside the bus. His whole body was covered with his sweat.

 

When he finally got out, he saw the harbor filled with various ships. He also saw a small building with a security department flag on the roof. He went there because Samuels told him that they would be waiting there for him before the ship’s departure. And that was true, he saw Samuels who was waving to him.

 

“Rengar, we are here!” Samuels shouted as Rengar was getting closer to him.

 

“Hi… hi.” said Rengar when he reached Samuels destination.

 

“It’s good to see you.” Samuels said, “We still have some paperwork to do here, so the ship will depart in about 30 minutes or so.” he added.

 

“Should I be here with you or can I go to the ship?” Rengar asked.

 

“Well, you just have to sign your name on this document. Here, at the bottom” he poited with his finger, “After that, you can go to the ship.”

 

“Great!” he said, “Can you give me a pen or something?”

 

“Of course.” Samuels replied and gave him the pen.

 

Rengar leaned over the table and looked at the document from Coupon Cruises company, he went through it and signed it with his name at the very bottom of the page.

 

“Excellent!” Samuels said, “You can go to the ship now, it’s this smaller unit with black hull and red chimney with E letter on it.” he showed him the way with his finger, “There should be exec person from our group waiting for you. Her name is Nina Taylor, the executive administrator of the ERC-Site 17.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Rengar said and went into ship’s direction.

 

He made his way there in about 1 minute. After walking the ramp, he was aboard the ship. It was very modern, research unit, designed for missions of this type. It had few small labs on board, DNA samples storage, strange research machines, and of course the rooms for the crew  where he would sleep for this night.

 

“It’s pretty nice here…” he said under his breath.

 

Rengar went through the corridor which was leading to the crew lobby where another participant was waiting for him… and she was.

 

“Hi there.” she said when she saw Rengar.

 

“Hello.” he said in response.

 

“I’m Nina Taylor.” she said, getting closer to Rengar, “I hope that Samuels told you about me?” she asked.

 

“Yes, he did.” Rengar answered, feeling a bit nervous.

 

“Just one question, why are you going there with us?” she asked another question, shrugging.

 

“Well, Samuels told me that the security department has found a Void creature DNA sample and that they sent it to Exobiology Corporation for analysis. He also said--”

 

“Ah yes! That’s true.” she interrupted him, “We were looking for the Void creature sample for YEARS and we finally found it. We can finally learn more about beings from there.” she added, slightly excited.

 

“Uh... I’m happy for you…” Rengar said, smiling crookedly.

 

“But hold on, could you please answer my question now?” Taylor said.

 

“Okay, so let me finish. Samuels also told me that this DNA supposedly belongs to my enemy which deprived me of an eye. I want to find that little bit--… you know… and teach him a lesson.” he explained.

 

“Hmm, I understand.” she said “I hope you are well equipped for the exploration of the jungle. You’ll have to find that creature on your own because we are only going to the laboratory for our sample.” she added.

 

“Being on my own is not a problem for me. My childhood wasn’t so good and I’m very well educated for situations like solo jungle exploring.” Rengar confidently responded to her.

 

“That’s good. Well, what are we waiting for? Let me walk you around the ship and show you some stuff. Your room, too.” she said, “Follow me.” she added, leading the way.

 

Rengar followed her. She showed him the whole ship and every part of it. He was surprised by how advanced it was. He never was on a vehicle like this one.

 

Time has passed and Samuels got aboard. Captain of the ship has started the cruise. There were about 25 hours of it now. Rengar was pretty bored, he was laying on the bed in his room. He was playing mobile games on his phone all the time because he wanted the time to pass quickly. He eventually called Nidalee to tell her how the trip is going.

 

It finally was a late evening. Rengar was getting ready for his sleep. He was in the bathroom, taking a shower. After it, he dried his fur and brushed his teeth. Next, he left the bathroom and checked if the main door of the room was locked properly. Rengar loved to sleep naked, so he didn’t want any unexpected guests.

 

After checking everything he finally got into his bed. He wanted to check one more thing. He picked up his phone from the bedside table, opened gallery app and searched for the photo of his enemy that he managed to take from hiding years ago. He stared at it for some time.

 

“See you soon, fucker.” he said, pressing the lock button on his phone and putting it back on the bedside table.

 

Rengar lied down in the bed on his left side and closed his eye. He was very tired. Also, he was very excited about the next day, so he wanted it to appear fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I know it wasn’t long, but I think that the next one will be a bit longer. I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter will be released probably at the weekend or a day after.
> 
> That’s all for now. Thank you for reading and see you next time!


	3. Arrival and preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, again! Here comes the next chapter of Relationships Change. It’s still something of an introduction, so there won’t be many things related to Rengar and Kha’Zix argument, but I promise that these things will finally start to show in the next chapter. What more can I say? Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 2** **  
** **Arrival and preparations**

 

“Whoa!” Rengar yelled slightly scared when the ship sounded its horn, “Goddammit…” he said while getting up from the bed. He looked at the clock. It was 11:30 AM.

 

Suddenly he heard someone was trying to open his room’s door.

 

“Rengar!” Samuels shouted behind the door, “Are you in here?” he asked.

 

“Ye-yeah. Just give me a second. I’ll be ready in a moment.” Rengar said, putting his clothes and armor back on.

 

“Good. The ship will reach the dock in about 15 minutes, so take your things with you.” he said, “We’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” he added, walking away from the door.

 

“Okay… sure.” Rengar answered, “Oh god, so close...” he said under his breath, taking his bags from the room’s closet.

 

After a while, he was ready to leave. He unlocked the door and went through the corridor to the main lobby where Nina and Samuels were waiting for him.

 

“Good morning, Rengar.” Nina said, putting her glasses back on when she saw Rengar.

 

“Hi.” he answered her by using just one simple word.

 

“Alright. We are getting close to the lab’s harbor.” Samuels said, showing the correct place on the map, located at the table in the center of the lobby, “We can head on to the closest exit seal.”

 

While they were making their way there, Nina was talking about their laboratory for the whole time. She was very excited because of her work. She loved it.

 

“Rengar?” she said suddenly.

 

“Yes?” Rengar asked, looking in her direction.

 

“Since you are going to the jungle, we may have a task for you.” She said peacefully, “It wouldn’t be a problem, right?”

 

“No… I guess.”

 

“That’s good… eh…” she responded to him, looking into her notes.

 

“So... what is it?” he asked curiously, tilting his head a bit.

 

“Considering that you’re already here, would you help us with collecting some samples from the jungle? We’ll give you the necessary equipment like test-tubes, volumetric flasks, gloves and things like this.” she explained, “Your task would be to collect for the analysis anything that looks or feels weird.” she added.

 

“It doesn’t sound too hard.” he answered.

 

“We would really appreciate your help because we simply cannot go there on our own at this time.”

 

“Well, why not? I can try.” he smiled at her.

 

“Thanks. It means a lot for us.” she said and smiled back at him, “Just when you’ll finish your exploration, bring back the samples to the laboratory and we can head back to the Valoran City. Of course, we have to collect our Void sample first.” she added.

 

They were continuing their way to the ship’s exit. Then suddenly they heard the announcement from the ceiling speakers saying that the ship reached its final destination.

 

“Looks like we’re up.” Samuels said, opening the exit seal. He swiped his keycard through the scanner and used the lever to disable the locks. After that, he grabbed the handle and pushed the door, showing a beautiful view of the jungle and research facility to the rest of the crew.

 

“Oh man. I wasn’t at this research site for so long!” Nina said happily, walking outside the ship.

 

“I imagined this place to be a lot… bigger.” Rengar said, scratching his head, “I read in the newspaper that Site 17 of the Exobiology Corporation is the biggest of its kind.”

 

“I promise you’ll be impressed when we’ll get inside.” Samuels said, placing his arm on Rengar’s shoulder.

 

“I hope so.” Rengar said, looking at Samuels, “Anyway. I’m not here to admire the views of the advanced science complex. I’ve got my own business to take care of. ” he added.

 

“Remember about your help I’ve asked for!” Nina shouted nicely from the far. She was already standing next to the lab's entrance.

 

“You were talking about it a moment ago! How could I forget?” he shouted back with his hands forming a tube in front of his mouth.

 

Rengar and Samuels finally decided to join her. They went down the ramp that was connecting the ship with the dock platform. Shortly after that, they were standing next to Nina.

 

“Finally you decided to come.” she said.

 

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Samuels asked, opening the entrance door to the lab.

 

“I’m just very excited to see that sample from the Void!”

 

“You’ll have more than enough time to examine it.” Samuels said, and after that, he opened the door, “Let’s go in!” he added.

 

All of them entered the laboratory. They were in a circular lobby in which there was only an elevator and security checkpoint. They went to the checkpoint first in order to identify themselves.

 

“Hello, sir.” Samuels said to the security officer that was sitting behind the window.

 

“Hello, Samuels.” he responded, “I’ll take care of you in a moment. Just put your identification card onto the scanner.” he added.

 

Samuels stretched out his card, placing it into the scanner. After that, the security officer began the authorization process. Few beeps later it was completed.

 

“Thank you. You may go inside now” the officer said.

 

It was now time for Nina. She did the same thing Samuels did. She placed her card onto the correct spot and waited for a while. It took a few seconds to complete.

 

Samuels and Nina were identified, but Rengar wasn’t. Security officer looked at him with a very serious face.

 

“And who are you? I don’t remember you ever being here before.” he asked, pointing with his finger at Rengar.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s with us.” Nina said, “We’re taking the whole responsibility for him and his doings.”

 

“I hope there won’t be any troubles. It’s the restricted area for authorized personnel only!”

 

“Relax, everything will be fine.” Nina winked to him.

 

He shook his head a bit and on his control panel, he pressed the elevator opening button. Shortly after the door opened, Samuels, Nina, and Rengar got into the elevator car.

 

“Have a good day.” the security officer said, pressing the ‘go down’ button on his panel.

 

The door closed and the elevator started moving down to the lower section of the facility that was almost 1 kilometer underground.

 

“We are now going to that famous largest lab.” Nina informed Rengar.

 

“It’s located underground?” he asked.

 

“Correct.” she said, “There’s an unlimited amount of space there so we can expand the facility as we like!” she explained.

 

“Sounds interesting.”

 

Suddenly the screen above the elevator’s door lit up and a short video started playing. “ _ Welcome, EC employee to the ERC-Site 17. The Site 17 was the first research class Exobiology facility, and it's now the oldest serving. With 102 years of continuous service, it holds the record of highest number of employed EC people with ten thousand to date and the number of 104 major projects completed with 267 smaller ones. Whether you are re-joining us in the laboratory, or are a part of an ongoing project, the administration and crew would like to welcome you and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Exobiology Corporation - Powering humanity into the future. _”

 

After about 1 minute of the ride, they finally arrived at the proper level of the lab. The elevator stopped at the corridors crossing. It was full of scientists. The left way was leading to the Central Transit Hub which was connecting everything together, right to the personnel dormitories and the opposite way was leading to the DNA and organic research sector - Sector M7.

 

“Okay. So there we are.” Samuels said, “Rengar?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Samuels?”

 

“When do you want to go there?” he asked.

 

“As soon as possible. I don’t want to waste any more time.” Rengar answered him.

 

“In that case give me all your stuff you don’t need. I’ll put them inside your dormitory.” he said, “I’ll also bring you the equipment that you’ll need for samples collecting.”

 

“Excellent. How long will it take you?”

 

“About 30 minutes or so. You’ll have some time for yourselves now.” Samuels said, walking away with Rengar’s stuff, “Be right back.”

 

Rengar wanted to rest for a while. He sat on the bench that was standing next to the decorative plant. He was admiring the beauty and simplicity of this place. White walls with gray floors and black glass doors were making this place look the most modern place that Rengar had ever been to.

 

“Remember I’m still here!” Nina said loudly to his ear. He jumped a bit cause he got scared.

 

“Hey!” he said.

 

“I’m sorry for that.” she said, laughing and poking him slightly on his side, “Say. If we have 30 minutes of free time, what would you say about me showing you some of the lab? You’ll be able to see some very interesting life forms in the organic research sector!” she added, slightly excited.

 

“Eh… okay.” Rengar responded to her, “But only because we have 30 minutes of free time.”

 

“Perfect!” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bench, “Let me show you the way!”

 

They were walking through the corridor for like 5 minutes. Nina was describing everything that they were passing by, even lamps on the ceiling. At first, Rengar didn’t want to explore the lab, he seemed that not to be interesting, but now, with every other second, he was enjoying it more and more.

 

After the moment, they were standing in front of the door, leading to the organic research sector. Nina walked to the retinal scanner in order to unlock the door. She looked into the lenses in order to let lasers scan her eyes’ retina. After the beep, doors were unlocked and opened.

 

“Let’s go!” she said.

 

The moment they were passing it, the security officer stopped them.

 

“I’m sorry, but you are not allowed to enter this area without the proper lab coat.” he said with his arms crossed.

 

“Oh… right. I forgot about that.” Nina said, scratching her head and falling back a bit, “No worries, come on Rengar. There’s a changing room nearby.” she pointed the right way.

 

He followed her. It wasn’t a long way. They reached the changing room in about 15 seconds.

 

“Here we are.” Nina said, walking inside. Rengar went inside right after her. He was happy because there were separated changing cabins inside, not just a simple big room with lockers and benches.

 

“Can you give me this lab coat or something?” Rengar asked her, looking around the room.

 

“Just take one from the hanger.” she responded, untying her shoelaces.

 

“Oh, I didn’t notice them.” he said, taking one lab coat with him and walking inside one of the cabins. Nina did the same thing.

 

“You’re always wearing this armor?” she asked while changing her clothes.

 

“Most of the time.” he answered, taking it off part by part until he was completely naked.

 

“It looks very… uncomfortable.” she said, putting on the lab coat.

 

“You get used to it.” he said, being almost ready to leave the cabin, “I feel quite well in it.”

 

After a few minutes, they changed their clothes and were ready to leave the changing room. Security officer let them go through the door this time. They were now in the DNA and organic research sector of the facility. Nina wanted to show Rengar some interesting things. The first one was  Life-Form-330. They just arrived at its containment room.

 

“Here, on your left, you could see one of the many life forms that we have here.” Nina said “Its codename is Life-Form-330. They are small insects from the Runeterra far lands that look like butterflies. The point is that they are composed out of calcite and through their life they keep growing in height.”

 

Rengar looked through the small observation window inside of the containment room. He saw a few of these insects, “Are they dangerous?” he asked.

 

“Well, yeah. Almost like every creature, we’re containing in these cells.” she said, “A slice of their wings will cause a deep laceration… also, an infection that will make you die in a few days.” she paused for the moment. “Our research team is looking to develop a remedy for it, but for now we haven’t got any idea how to achieve it.”

 

“I understand.” Rengar said, looking at these insects with huge interest.

 

After a while, Nina went with Rengar deeper into the sector, showing him more stuff.

 

“In this room, you are able to see-” Nina said, interrupted by someone.

 

“Finally I found you.” Samuels said, “I thought you guys are lost forever!”

 

“Nothing like that!” Nina said. Rengar just waved to him “I was just showing Rengar some of our samples.”

 

“Sounds like fun, but I’ve got everything prepared for Rengar so he’s ready to go.” Samuels explained.

 

“God, I almost forgot!” Rengar said, looking at Samuels “This place is amazing! I’m reserving the tour of the whole complex when I get back.” he said to Nina.

 

“Not a problem. It’s my pleasure to guide you through here!” she replied “For now, let’s go back to the changing room so you can put your armor back on you.” she added, going with him.

 

After a few minutes, Rengar reached the changing room. He put his armor back on and took the stuff he needs with him. It was a bag with things important to survival. Additionally, he also had the research kit, so he’ll be able to collect some samples for Nina. They walked him back to the surface and let him outside of the facility.

 

“So here we are.” Samuels said “The jungle you’re looking for is on your left.” he pointed

 

“Do you have everything?” Nina asked.

 

“If Samuels prepared that bag well for me, and I hope he did, then I think yes.” Rengar answered.

 

“So... Thanks again that you agreed to help me with samples collection. It was a pleasure to meet you. Safe trip and see you again in a few days!” Nina said, giving Rengar the ‘goodbye’ hug.

 

“Be safe.” Samuels said, waving to Rengar.

 

Rengar waved back and began making his way into the jungle. Samuels and Nina were watching him as he was fading into the darkness.

 

“You think he’ll be okay?” Nina asked Samuels.

 

“Yes, I doubt that anything will happen to him..” Samuels answered, still looking in Rengar’s direction.

 

“But what if he finds that… creature?” she asked, looking at Samuels' face nervously.

 

“He seemed tough, I'm sure he'll handle whatever is waiting for him out there.” Samuels responded and looked at her.

 

“I guess you’re right. I don’t know why I even asked.”

 

“Let’s go inside. They’ll be serving lunch soon at the cafeteria.” he added, grabbing her hand and heading back inside the laboratory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. I hope you enjoyed it. I think that I finally know when I’ll be posting new chapters. It will be weekends, but unfortunately, I do not specify a concrete day. I have really important exams in a few months and because of that, I’ve got a limited amount of time to write. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you in the next week!


	4. I am looking for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a bird, it’s a plane! Ah, no! It’s just CausingNickel with another chapter of Relationships Change. What more can I say? Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 3** **  
** **I am looking for you**

 

Dark. Wet. Empty. These words were the best description of the surroundings of this place. Rengar was just like a few moments in and he already felt lost. He no longer could see the facilities of the lab that he left 5 minutes ago.

 

“It’s like the return to the roots…” Rengar said under his breath while admiring the environment. He was going to the deepest areas of the jungle where all of the most dangerous beings were living. 

 

After walking about 1 kilometer and finding nothing interesting, Rengar sat on the broken tree trunk. He needed an idea for this whole exploration. Simple walking wouldn’t be enough because this way he would never find anything that could get his attention.

 

“I need some kind of a… vantage point…” he said, looking around. Luckily, he noticed between the leaves of the trees some kind of a vertical hill. It was high enough to give him the perfect view of the jungle and nearby areas. “This looks fine.” he said, standing up from the trunk.

 

He continued his trip. As he was getting closer to the hill, the ground surrounding him was getting more sloshy with every step. After the moment he saw a wide river, connected to the waterfall falling from the topside area of the jungle. 

 

“Water is always a good thing. It can lead me to some interesting places.” he said, moving closer to the riverbank. When he reached it, he looked in the direction it was flowing. It was the area where he wanted to go to. “I’ll check the view from the hill first anyway.” he said, going into its destination.

 

Rengar reached the hill in about 2 minutes. He was now standing in front of the high, rock-solid vertical wall. It wasn’t smooth so there was a possibility of climbing up. He locked his metal claws and put the dagger into his armor sheath. Next, he started climbing. He was catching outlying rocks piece by piece and pulling himself up, using his legs for assistance. 

 

After a few minutes, he was halfway through. While looking up, he noticed there was some kind of a rock shelf. There was about 2 meters gap between it and him. He made this distance in a very short period of time. He was one step from the rock shelf when he suddenly slipped his legs.

 

“Ahhh, fuck!” he yelled, hanging on his hands only. He tried pulling himself up and, luckily, he did it. “That was a close one…” he said, standing on the shelf.

 

Rengar stood backward to the wall so he could see the jungle. He wasn’t at the very top of the hill, but the place where he was standing was high enough to give him the perfect view of nearby areas.

 

“Let’s see what we’ve got here.” he said quietly underneath his breath. He was faithfully scanning the whole area with his eye. “And there’s something!” he noticed the village, probably abandoned, not far from here, “The sun is getting close to the horizon. I need to hurry.” he added, starting to climb down from the rock shelf.

 

After a few moments, Rengar was standing on the ground. He unlocked his claws and pulled out the dagger in order to be prepared for any attack. Then he began to go to the village. It was located right next to the river Rengar discovered earlier, so finding it wouldn’t be a problem.

 

While making his way, he was hearing some weird noises. The sounds of breaking sticks and rustling leaves of bushes. Additionally, he also heard some light footsteps. He stopped for the moment and looked around to inspect the area. While doing that, every sound suddenly stopped. He only heard birds singing and water flowing in the river.

 

“Maybe it was just me.” he thought and continued his way.

 

After walking a few more minutes, he started to see the buildings of the village between tree trunks. It was still quite far away, but at least he could see it. The small, wooden huts of it were placed in the circle and inside of it, there was a big bonfire with some rusty pots above it. Also, there was stone water well next to the village.

 

Rengar finally reached his destination. He was watching everything while wandering around it. First, he was wondering why there was a water well. They had like 30 seconds of the walk to the river. Maybe the water from it is poisoned? As he stopped, he heard the noises again, but this time they were coming from the inside of one hut. 

 

“Time for an investigation.” he said quietly while moving slowly in hut’s direction.

 

The main door of the ‘noisy’ hut was opened. Rengar at first looked inside from the corner. He saw a weird looking, old man, digging inside of the chest. He definitely wasn’t from the Exobiology Corporation, because his uniform was totally different. It was looking more like an archeologist suit than scientist clothes. Rengar decided to come in and confront him.

 

“And who have we got here?!” he yelled, sharpening his dagger on his metal claws and getting closer to the man. 

 

“Who is it?” the man asked, looking behind him. When he saw approaching Rengar with his armory ready to attack, he was very scared. “Oh my god! Who are you!?” he yelled, raising his hands up.

 

“You really thought that playing tricks with me is a GOOD idea?!” Rengar asked, pissed off a lot. He pinned the man to the wall and put his dagger down his throat.

 

“I-I-I don't know what you are talking about!” he yelled with fear in his voice. He was breathing very heavily. 

 

“Oh, yeah?” Rengar asked, “So then who was following me in the jungle!?” he added, punching him in the stomach.

 

“I *cough, cough* I don’t… know *cough*. Honest!” man said with tears in eyes. 

 

“Is there anyone with you?” Rengar asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

 

“N-No…” he answered, still in fear.

 

“Stop playing with me, for FUCK sake!” Rengar was really angry right now. He was ready to kill him.

 

“Alright! Alright! I’m telling the truth right now!” the man yelled, trying to break free from Rengar’s grip.

 

“I want to hear it! NOW!” he shouted, “Maybe then I will let you go!” he added, hitting him against the wall.

 

“There was a colleague with me, okay?!” the man answered.

 

Rengar looked in his eyes again, trying to feel and check if it wasn’t a lie. “Don’t even try to escape…” he said, releasing him from the grip.

 

“F-Fine…” the man answered, patting on his stomach. It was hurting a lot.

 

“Who are you, and why is your colleague following me?” Rengar asked, trying to calm down.

 

“I-I’m just an archeologist, searching this place. Name’s Andrew, by the way.” he said, smiling crookedly, “And I don’t know why my colleague is spying on you, really. I even doubt that it’s him.” he added while sitting down on the old chair near the wall.

 

“So who could it be?” Rengar asked, sitting on another chair. He was pretty calmed at this moment because the man started telling the truth.

 

“I don’t really know that, but the thing I know for sure is that we don’t spy on other people.” he said, looking at Rengar, “We are just searching this area for any goodies that people might have left in hurry. It’s been abandoned for a long time anyway, so why not?” he added.

 

“Left in a hurry? Why is that?” Rengar asked, pretty interested why that happened.

 

“I can’t tell you the exact reason, because I simply don’t know that, but what I can say is that the most likely reason for it is that weird science corporation. Their nearest lab is just next to the jungle!” he said, raising his hands to show his emotions.

 

“Why do you think so?” Rengar asked. He thought that it was a very good opportunity to learn more about Exobiology Corporation.

 

“I heard that they scanned the whole jungle to find anything that is dangerous in order to contain it. They were collecting everything. From the smallest things like plants to the biggest ones like animals. Everything!” Andrew even stood up to show it using his hands, “Maybe that’s why this place is currently completely lifeless. Except for some birds that are flying here from time to time. People just moved away from here, because this lab was causing a lot of problems. I don’t know where they went, though. I’m still working on it.”

 

His answer made Rengar a little bit confused. Did Nina lie to him? She told him to collect some samples, but why if the area was already swept?

 

“So you say that’s there’s nothing interesting here, in this jungle?” Rengar asked, slightly upset.

 

“For me - There’s a lot of interesting stuff to look for. But for you… What are you doing here anyway?” Andrew asked.

 

“I was just looking for… one animal.” Rengar answered. He lied of course because he wasn’t searching for it.

 

“If that’s the case, I think you’re only wasting your time here. Believe me. There’s nothing interesting for you to look for.” Andrew said, shrugging his shoulders

 

Rengar was very disappointed now. If there weren't any animals, there wouldn't be any food for his enemy! So there was a possibility that he wasn’t even here.

 

“How long time ago your colleague… left you?” Rengar asked. The answer to that question was his last hope.

 

“We split up about one week ago. But he’s not answering his phone. Probably battery is dead.” Andrew answered, looking in the ground.

 

Rengar put his hand on his face for a moment and sighed loudly, “Alright… That’s all, I guess. I’ll go now.” he said, standing up from the chair and leaving the hut, “And… em… sorry for my behavior.” he added. Andrew just looked in his direction for a moment and then returned to his work.

 

Rengar left the village and continued his way by following the river. He was furious. He just heard that there was a possibility of finding nothing here. Nina probably lied to him with the samples collecting just to keep him busy, but why? What was she planning? Rengar couldn’t take it anymore and kicked the nearest tree with all his force.

 

“Fuck you, Nina!” he shouted while kicking the tree again, “Fuck your lies! I’m only wasting my time here because of you!” Rengar sat on the ground with hands on his face. He was thinking about how he got tricked so easily. 

 

A few minutes later when Rengar calmed down a bit, he stood up and looked around. It was getting dark. He looked at his phone’s clock. 

 

“8:20 PM already?” he asked himself, “Gotta find a good spot for the camp.” he added while returning to the hill he found earlier. He thought that pitching a tent next to that solid-rock wall was a good idea.

 

It was getting dark pretty fast, but he was still able to see things. While going back, he again heard the noises from before. This time they were more audible and clear. 

 

“Who’s there?” Rengar decided to ask. But there was no answer. Sounds just continued. 

 

He started to walk faster to reach his destination quicker. Noises were following him.

 

“Andrew is that you?!” Rengar asked again, looking around. There was still no answer, “Andrew! If that’s you, I’m gonna kill you!” Rengar added, continuing his way to the hill. 

 

After 5 minutes he finally reached it. He wasn’t hearing any noises for now. He thought that whatever was following him was gone now. 

 

Rengar started preparing his camp. He pitched a tent and built a simple campfire in front of it. After that, he lit it up to get some more light. It still wasn’t completely dark, but it was pretty close to that. The river was near his camp, so he took his armor off, took a towel from his bag and went to it in order to take a bath.

 

A couple of minutes later he was done. He dried his body with a towel and returned to the camp. He sat beside the campfire in order to get his fur completely dry.

 

It was now very dark in the jungle. Rengar wasn’t able to see anything besides the fire and stars in the sky. He was slightly bored. He lay down on his back and pulled out his phone. He wanted to call Nidalee, so he did it. After a few signals, she picked the phone up.

 

“Hi, Rengar!” Nidalee said happily, “How’s the trip?” she asked.

 

“Hey... Don’t even ask… It’s fucking terrible.” he signed to his phone, placing a hand on his forehead.

 

“What happened?” she asked shocked. He was so happy about this travel.

 

“This whole thing is a directed theatre!” he yelled in disappointment, “These people were probably lying about everything! I wouldn't be surprised if this Void sample thing is not even real…” he added, taking a big breath.

 

“Sounds bad… I feel so sorry for you, Rengar.” she responded to him with a bit of sadness in her voice, “But what exactly happened that you disclosed them?”

 

“I was just exploring the jungle.” he signed, “Then I met some kind of archeologist in the abandoned village. He told me a LOT about this company.” he added.

 

“I still don’t understand what’s wrong…” Nidalee said, requesting more information.

 

“One member of this corporation, named Nina, gave me a task to collect some samples from areas where I am now. I agreed, of course.” 

 

“Oh, that’s so kind of you!” she interrupted him.

 

“I know, but let me finish.” Rengar said, “This archeologist I met told me that this corporation has already swept the whole area to collect almost everything. It’s completely lifeless now…” he paused for a moment, “Even people that were living here are gone!” he added, “In that case why was I commissioned to search for the samples? That’s completely asinine!” 

 

“Something here was off from the very beginning of this whole situation.” Nidalee said, “Everything was happening too fast! They came to you out of nowhere…” she added.

 

“I know! It’s a big Void creature!” Rengar said, standing up from the ground. This conversation made him feel a need to walk, “They wouldn't be waiting for me to arrive, they would take care of it on their own immediately!” he added.

 

They were continuing their conversation for about 20 more minutes. Then Rengar finally felt tired. He sat beside the fire to eat something and after that, he got inside the tent in order to sleep. The night was very peaceful, so nothing was disturbing him. But there was some movement in the bushes next to his camp. Luckily, Rengar was sleeping, so there were no needs for an investigation.

 

Hours have passed and the sun was rising from the horizon. The light was getting inside Rengar’s tent through the entrance curtain gap. It was falling on his face. He slowly opened his eye and blinked a few times. After a moment he got up and stretched his body in every way. Then he left the tent and looked around. It was a sunny morning, birds were singing, water was flowing. The campfire was burned, though. He tried to light it up again because before he leaves he wanted to take a bath in the river.

 

After a few minutes, the fire was there and Rengar was ready to take his morning bath. He jumped into the river and relaxed in it for a bit.

 

Time passed and Rengar was already drying his fur beside the fire. He was also eating a chocolate bar for a quick breakfast. When he was done, he dressed his armor, packed his stuff into the bag and dissipated the campfire. He was ready to go. He wanted to explore the jungle for only one day more because he lost all hopes to find anything interesting. Now his strategy was to follow this rock-solid vertical wall to see where it ends.

 

He was going like this for almost an hour and the wall still continued. But it was changing with every meter. It was getting more undulated and there was a lot of cracks on its surface. Rengar came closer to it in order to inspect it. He was touching and hitting it from time to time. Broken parts were moving a little bit and small pieces of rock were falling from above.

 

“It doesn’t look too safe.” he said quietly, moving away from it. After a moment, he continued his way keeping some distance from the wall.

 

A few moments later Rengar started to hear noises for the third time during his exploration. With every other, they were a lot louder and clear. He stopped and looked around.

 

“Hello?” he said, preparing his dagger. There was no answer. Noises just continued.

 

Suddenly Rengar saw a shadow passing from the bush to bush. He fell on the ground, moving away.   
  


“W-Who’s there?” he asked, standing up. No one was answering his questions. 

 

Sounds continued to occur, getting louder and louder, they were also feeling closer. Rengar finally wanted to confront whoever was watching him.

 

“Stop playing with me like this!” he yelled, looking deep in the area covered by bushes, “Whoever you are, come to me. Reveal yourself!” Rengar shouted really loud this time.

 

After a couple of seconds and some movement in the bushes, he finally got his reply.

 

“As you wish.” someone said, leaving bushes and going into Rengar’s direction.

 

Rengar just covered his mouth and opened his eye widely. He couldn't believe who he just saw.

 

“At last...” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Rengar could meet? Is it Andrew or his colleague? Or maybe it’s Rengar’s enemy? Everything will be clear in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and see you next weekend :D!


	5. Becoming a prey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, and welcome to another chapter! In it, we are finally going to meet someone special. I think that some of you have already guessed who could it be. Enjoy the chapter ;)

**Chapter 4** **  
** **Becoming a prey**

 

Rengar was standing still, looking at the person who was following him for all this time. As he guessed - it was his enemy named Kha’Zix. He was satisfied and annoyed at his presence. But he finally achieved something, he reached his main goal of this whole trip.

 

“Well, well…” Rengar said loudly, “Kha’Zix in the flesh.” he added.

 

“What are you doing here?!” Kha’Zix yelled, “I thought that I already taught you a lesson!” he added.

 

“It looks like my presence surprised you.” Rengar took a guess.

 

“Oh, I have to disappoint you.” he responded to him while sharpening his claws, “I was expecting you more than you think.” he added, moving closer to Rengar.

 

Rengar began to move back slowly while talking to Kha’Zix, “So you’re the one who was observing me for all this time.” he asked, “Why didn’t you attack me?” he added.

 

“I was waiting for the perfect moment. But now it’s whatever because you ruined my plan anyway.” he responded. Kha’Zix was shockingly… nice? He wasn’t showing any anger, and he didn’t even try to attack Rengar.

 

“You are suspiciously nice…” Rengar said, “Did something happen to you?” he asked.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Kha’Zix said, starting to move a bit faster, “I thought that we could maybe talk first about our argument. We haven’t seen each other in a while.” he added.

 

When Kha’Zix began to move faster, Rengar also did that, “Eh, what?” he asked.

 

“You know. During your absence, I learned a little. Now I know that fighting is not good for solving problems and instead of that we should try to talk.” Kha’Zix explained.

 

Rengar made a grimace. With every another Kha’Zix word he was feeling more that something is off here, “I don’t believe you that you want to solve this argument so peacefully. I know you too well to trust you.” he said.

 

“Rengar. Think about it.” Kha’Zix sighed. He was getting nervous, because things were not going as he intended, “I offer this. Peace. Is not that what every enemy wants? Getting the agreement?”

 

Rengar thought for a moment. Could this be true? Did Kha’Zix change this much to prefer a talk instead of a fight? His words still did not sound credible enough. He probably would do something horrible to Rengar while performing this ‘talk’.

 

“So what do you think?” Kha’Zix asked, looking at Rengar’s face in the distance.

 

“Do you really think I’m so stupid to believe you? You caused so much damage to me that your idea sounds insane! You suddenly want peace!” Rengar yelled because he knew that he just wants to trick him.

 

“I-I know… about that injury.” he said. He wasn’t expecting this kind of response, so he didn’t have any idea for what to say, he did not foresee such a scenario. He quickly thought about what to say, “...and I really want to apologize for that… from the heart.”

 

This answer made Rengar sure that this is a lie. Kha’Zix would never say something like this.

 

“N-no… You’re lying… you’re lying…” he repeated two times.

 

“So to prove you that, let’s finally have our talk.” he said, walking to Rengar with his normal speed now.

 

Rengar moved back. When he did that, Kha’Zix suddenly smiled sneering.

 

“W-what happe-” he said when he suddenly heard something breaking. He looked at the ground and it was a piece of thin wood that broke under his pressure. It released the rope that was attached to the tree branch. It started to move up really fast, tying the rope on Rengar’s leg and taking him with it. He was now hanging upside down from the tree.

 

“I knew that something was not right!” Rengar yelled.

 

“Correct. But that’s not all.” Kha’Zix said, standing next to him.

 

The big stone fell down from the treetop. There was another rope attached to it. The other end of it was stuck to the rock-solid vertical wall that was standing next to them for all this time. It ripped off a small piece of it and made it swing. It hit Rengar straight into the head, making him lose his consciousness.

 

“Sleep well.” Kha’Zix said, watching him from every side. After a moment he decided to cut the rope he was hanging on. Rengar loudly fell on the ground. After that Kha’Zix picked him up and departed from the place where everything happened. Rengar was quite heavy, but he could handle that.

 

* * *

 

“When are we moving into the action?” Samuels asked, going with Nina to the tactical operations room in order to monitor Rengar’s movement.

 

“We have to wait for a good opportunity. We can’t just send our security team there without any reason.” she said.

 

“I know. But what do you mean by a ‘good opportunity’? We are not able to see him and his surrounding.” he said, looking at her.

 

She looked into her notes and checked something with a pen, “And that’s the problem. We have to depend on his movement. We could send some monitoring drones, but these are too noisy…” she said, correcting glasses on her nose.

 

They were getting close to the operations room. Nina pulled out her keycard and swiped it through the reader. Sliding doors opened and they went inside. Then she threw the documents on the table.

 

“You put the necessary equipment into his bag, right?” Nina asked while sitting down on the chair.

 

“Of course.” Samuels responded to her, sitting down beside.

 

“Okay. So here’s the plan.” she said, “We’ll see his location on this monitor, right here.” she pointed with her finger, “The movement should be precise enough for us to understand the situation. You know. If he’s running, if he’s walking, things like this. If they become too weird, we’ll send our team for an investigation.” she explained.

 

“And these ‘weird movements’ are?” Samuels asked.

 

“Like if he’ll be in the same place for some time. It can mean that he found something interesting… or he’s dead. You should understand what I mean.”

 

“I think I get it.” he said, turning the computers on.

 

After a moment the systems were all set and ready to work. Nina launched the ‘Exobiology Interactive Map System’ and put in the right coordinates. A few seconds later they could start their work.

 

“All right. Let’s see what we’ve got here.” she said, turning the locating on. After a moment she could see Rengar’s position, “And there he is, near the north hill. Standing still in place at this time, probably preparing camp, because the night is getting close.” she added and typed something on the keyboard.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was able to hear again. His consciousness was slowly returning. He moved his head a bit and opened his eye, blinking a few times. His vision was still blurry, though. He felt an intense pain in his head. This rock hit him well.

 

“What the…” he said in a low voice.

 

After a moment his consciousness fully returned, and he realized that something was not right. He wasn’t able to move his limbs. He wasn’t even touching the ground.

 

“Oh god…” he said while looking around. He was pinned to the wall, by the ropes, in shape of the cross, “What has he done…” he added while looking at the ground.

 

The area where he was looked like a cave. It was stony and dark, but definitely not deep underground, because he could see some natural light with the corner of his eye. The room in which he was located in was lightly lit by the campfire in the center. He could also see his bag near the wall and… weapons. He was disarmed.

 

“Great…” he said, sighing loudly.

 

But where was Kha’Zix? He was probably the one who pinned him into this wall. Rengar was thinking if he should call him, but after a quick moment, he realized that it was not a good idea. Kha’Zix got him hooked right now and could kill him without any problem. Rengar was helpless in this scenario.

 

After a moment Rengar heard some footsteps. The sound of them was getting closer with every second. A bit later shadow appeared on the illuminated wall. It looked familiar. Rengar realized that this shadow belonged to Kha’Zix.

 

“Greetings…” Rengar heard. That for 100 percent was Kha’Zix’s voice.

 

“K-Kha’zix?” he asked.

 

“Welcome to my cave.” Kha’Zix replied while coming out from the corner. He stopped in front of Rengar and looked at him.

 

“W-why did you take me h-here?” Rengar asked, trembling. He was nervous because he would not be able to defend himself if Kha’Zix has bad intentions for him.

 

“To kill you, what were you thinking?” Kha’Zix said, walking back and forth.

 

“B-but what’s with our talk about the argument?” Rengar asked.

 

“You really think was serious about that?” he chuckled, “Ah… No. I just wanted to lead you into my trap... and it somehow worked.” he added.

 

There was seriously something wrong with him. He was too calm. Why didn’t he kill Rengar yet? What was his point?

 

“If that’s the case, why am I still alive?”

 

“Oh, right. So maybe let me end your existence now!” he said loudly, busting his claw to Rengar’s throat with high speed.

 

Rengar closed his eye, “No!” he yelled. His body was shaking. For the first time in his life he was feeling very scared, “Please don’t do it! What will be your satisfaction in this scenario?!” he asked.

 

“Seeing you scared is satisfying enough.” Kha’Zix said and pressed his claw against his throat harder.

 

Rengar took a big breath. A tear appeared on his eye. He couldn't believe that he would end like this.

 

“If you want to be that way, then be it.” he said as his last words for Kha’Zix.

 

Kha’Zix took a step back and raised both arms above his head. He was ready to attack. The sound of his effort appeared and both claws slashed into Rengar’s direction. He thought that it was his end… but no. Kha’Zix cut all ropes that were holding Rengar into the wall. He fell on the ground.

 

“W-what happened…?” he asked shocked while opening his eye. He wasn’t dead. He looked at Kha’Zix who was standing in front of him. His eyes were closed and his breath was very heavy.

 

“Sit down there…” Kha’Zix said and pointed the big stone with his upper limb. He was acting like a maniac.

 

Rengar stood up, hugging the wall with his back and slowly went into rock’s direction, looking at Kha’Zix for all time. After the closer inspection of his body, he noticed that he changed a lot. His claws were bigger. He had spikes on his shoulders which he could hide. He also had big wings, thanks to which he was able to jump further. Rengar also realized that Kha’Zix had… hands. But they weren’t looking like normal hands. They were a lot thinner and slimmer, just like insect limbs.

 

After a moment Rengar was sitting on the rock. Kha’Zix was still standing, but now he was leaning against the wall. His head was turned into the ground with his eyes closed. It looked like he was deeply thinking about something. Rengar was thinking whether he should try to escape or sit here and wait.

 

“K-Kha’Zix?” Rengar finally decided to say, “Are you okay?” he asked.

 

Kha’Zix didn’t reply. Was he sleeping or what? Rengar seeing this, tried slowly to pick up his dagger that was laying on the ground a few meters from him. He stood up and went quietly to his bag. Then Kha’Zix suddenly opened his eyes.

 

“Don’t even dare to try!” he yelled while looking at Rengar.

 

He just raised his hands and returned to the rock, “Jeez… Okay, calm down…”, he said and sat back on. He couldn't try to fight against Kha’Zix without his weapons. It would be impossible because he evolved a lot during those years.

 

Kha’Zix finally decided to sit down. He sat beside the wall, leaning his back against it and placing his hands on the knees, “It might sound weird to you… but I actually want to talk with you.”

 

“You wanted to kill me a moment ago!” Rengar said and looked at him.

 

“And I still want to… or… I dunno.” Kha’Zix replied.

 

Rengar remained in silence. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“I know that you hate me, and I hate you… but you’re the only one right now I can talk to.”

 

What was he rumbling about? Rengar knew that this jungle was completely empty now, so maybe Kha’Zix has bad times living here? Maybe loneliness led him to a state where he would even talk with his greatest enemy? Rengar noticed from the very beginning, when they first met, that Kha’Zix was different from other Void creatures. He wasn’t just a mindless killer, he was something like a newer generation of them. He had his feelings and ability to improve like normal people.

 

“W-what is it…?” Rengar asked confused a little.

 

“For a long time, I felt… empty. I was feeling… nothing.” Kha’Zix said.

 

Rengar still didn’t know what Kha’Zix wants to say, “I don’t unders-”

 

“I don’t even want to fight anymore. I haven’t got any… strength lately. I feel… weak… I don’t even have the strength to live… because I don’t have any purpose in this world…”

 

Rengar thought that he finally understand want Kha’Zix mean. He felt depressed, because of this lonely years. It was probably a terrible feeling to have nobody to speak to, to don’t have someone that would say some good things about you.

 

“Kha’Zix.” Rengar said.

 

He just looked at him without any response.

 

“I probably understand what you feel, but you really think that after all things you have done to me I would want to talk with you?” he said. He knew it sounded rude, but he couldn't say anything else. Not after what happened in the past.

 

“I know… and I want to-”

 

“No. You don’t want to. You want to trick me again. You did that years ago. You did that today. You really think that I will believe you this time?” Rengar said and crossed his arms.

 

Kha’Zix just looked down at the ground. He looked very miserable. Tears appeared in his eyes.

 

“Oh my god… stop smearing.” Rengar said, after which he stood up and picked up his bag. He wanted to get out of this cave as soon as possible because Kha’Zix was simply acting weird, and he was scared of that.

 

“W-where are you going?” Kha’Zix asked, wiping tears from his cheeks.

 

“I need a walk. This is too much for me.” Rengar said and continued his way.

 

“L-leave your stuff h-here.” Kha’Zix said while looking at him, “If you try to escape, there won’t be any mercy from me for you in the future.” he added.

 

“I-I’m not… escaping.” Rengar said with a slight fear in his voice, “I… I will return in some time… I just need some fresh air.” he added and slowly continued his way to the cave’s exit.

 

“Leave. Your. Stuff.” he replied with a serious voice, refraining from crying.

 

Rengar gulped. He felt scared again. He gently dropped his bag and weapons on the ground, “I’ll be right back…” he said quietly and left. Kha’Zix just looked at him for a while. After a moment he was alone again.

 

* * *

 

Nina and Samuels were still sitting in front of the monitors inside the tactical operations room. This nano locator Samuels put into Rengar’s bag was very useful. They could see his every move. That was very helpful for guessing the situation Rengar was in right now.

 

“Where is he now?” Samuels asked Nina.

 

“He’s still in the same spot he was before.” she responded to him, “Here.” she pointed with her finger, “But some time has already passed, though.”

 

“I really think that including more and more people into this sick plan is a bad idea…” he sighed.

 

“Samuels.” she said, “You’re the only one from the outside of the facility that knows about this, so please shut it. Also, remember that the company pays you a LOT for bringing him here.” she added.

 

“I know, but what if Rengar become suspicious? He’ll definitely inform townspeople about it!”

 

“We will take care of it. Don’t worry about that.” she spoke and looked at him.

 

“Tell me exactly why is this creature so important for the company?” Samuels asked.

 

Nina walked closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders, “You read the Void history, right?” she asked, looking into his eyes.

 

“Y-yeah… I did.”

 

“You know that the Void as the place doesn’t exist for centuries now. Only some creatures are remaining. They are strong and powerful! It’s something we really need. We can’t miss that opportunity to get one. Security reported several times that it's near us.” she said.

 

“But the sample…?” he asked.

 

“We don’t have one. It was only a lie to bring Rengar here.”

 

“Why we actually need Rengar?” Samuels asked, looking at her face.

 

“Well. I heard that years ago he was attacked by a Void creature in these regions. He got off with his life so maybe he’ll know how to confront it again. We will have enough time to send our people there.”

 

“And what will you do, if you finally have that creature?”

 

“You will see…” Nina said, taking her hands off his shoulders and returning to the main control console. She pressed the intercom button with her finger, “Send the security team to the jungle. Let them follow him and report to us what is going on out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked the way in which I presented Kha’Zix. I don’t really want to deepen their argument, so it will be easier for me to pair them together in future chapters <3\. For now, that’s all. Thanks for reading and see you next weekend ;D.


	6. I've changed... really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to another chapter ^^. It’s “talking time”! Yes, in this chapter there won’t be many actions going on, because instead of that there are much more dialogues. But it’s only to change some relations between Rengar and Kha’Zix (but who knows what will happen?). It’s also an introduction to something bigger. You’ll be able to see it at the end of this chapter. Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 5** **  
** **I’ve changed… really**

 

Rengar was aimlessly wandering around the jungle. It was getting pretty dark out there. He was thinking about today’s encounter. It was a very unusual situation for him. Your enemy comes to you to cry about how bad his life is and stuff like that.

 

“And what should I do…?” he said quietly under his breath.

 

He was walking there for like 10 minutes. Suddenly his phone rang. It was the only thing that he took with him. He opened his armor’s pocket, pulled it out and looked at the screen. It was Nidalee. He put his finger on the circular green phone icon, slid it to the right and put the phone onto his ear and said, “...hi.”

 

“Uh… hi. Did something happen?” she asked confused because Rengar sounded like he was about to die.

 

“Oh, nothing…” he responded while taking a breath, “Today’s day was just… fucking weird, okay?” he added.

 

“W-why?” she asked on the other side.

 

“You wouldn't believe. I met my enemy today.” he said.

 

“Kha’Zix, right?” 

 

Rengar sighed loudly trying to stay calm, “Let’s say that you didn’t ask because the answer is obvious.” he said annoyed.

 

“Okay, so… how things went?”

 

“Nothing went, because we weren’t even fighting.” he declared, “...and what happened later was… unusual.” 

 

“Oh my god, can you finally tell me exactly what happened?” she asked nervously because Rengar wasn’t making any sense at this point.

 

“He kidnapped me to his cave, right?” he shouted to his phone, “And do you know the reason why? He wants to talk with me about his… depression? I dunno, he’s acting very weird. He also said that I’m the only one he can speak with...”

 

“That’s… sad? I guess?” she said.

 

“No! That’s not sad! That’s a joke! We are supposed to be enemies, not folks talking about each other’s life problems!” he yelled. He was pissed at this moment.

 

“Rengar.” she said quietly, “I know that you hate him… If I were you, I would probably feel the same, but…” she thought for a moment, “but put yourself in his shoes for a while.”

 

“You’re kidding, right?” he chuckled nervously.

 

“No. I’m not.” she said, “I just don’t like when someone is suffering. Even when I hate that person. Nobody deserves that.” she added with a firm voice.

 

“We aren’t the same person, you know?” he said, “And I can have a different feel about this!” he added yelling.

 

Nidalee was thinking about what to say. Should she insist on him to talk with him? Their conflict could be resolved if everything went okay. Anyway, Rengar wasn’t completely innocent. He attacked Kha’Zix first. If he did not, he wouldn’t have lost his eye.

 

“I have thought for a moment.” she broke the silence, “Now I’m completely sure that you should talk with him. You’re not completely innocent, because you started all of this by attacking him!”

 

“Uh, yeah, but he didn’t lose anything!” Rengar said, “And you know wha-” his words suddenly stopped. He was now passing beside the village he visited earlier. There was some light in one of the huts which meant that someone was inside, “...we will talk about it later. I have to check something.” he said.

 

“Okay, but remember what I told you.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah… whatever, good night.” he said, pressed the ‘end call’ icon, and went into hut’s direction.

 

After a moment he eventually reached it and went inside. He saw an archeologist, Andrew, he met before. He was sitting on a chair with hands on the table. He looked very miserable. 

 

“A-Andrew?” Rengar said and came closer.

 

“What do you want…?” he asked, sobbing.

 

“What happened?” he asked while sitting on a chair next to him.

 

“I found him…” Andrew said and pulled out a tissue from his pocket, “He’s… he’s dead…” 

 

“...your friend…?” Rengar asked and looked  sympathetically  at his face. He was also thinking about the cause of his death. He was hoping it wasn’t Kha’Zix, because if he had done that, it could mean his change was another lie.

 

“Yes…” he answered stuttering. He wiped his nose with a tissue.

 

“I feel so sorry for you…” Rengar responded. He was now feeling a bit of sadness, because of Andrew’s lose.

 

“He was my best friend… We knew each other since we went to elementary school… It’s all lost now… I buried him a moment ago.” he said and blew his nose.

 

Rengar thought for a moment if he should ask for his death’s cause. It may sound rude, but he had to be sure, “What happened that he… perished?”

 

Andrew looked at Rengar’s face, “I found his body… stuffed on sharp, thick sticks sticking out of the ground... His guts were outside… Damn, terrible view.” he gulped, “He probably has fallen from the hill onto them…”

 

Rengar just nodded and slowly looked into the ground.  He was relieved subconsciously that it wasn’t Kha'Zix’s fault. They were sitting in silence for a while, when Rengar suddenly cut it up and said, “I’ll leave now…” he stood up and continued his statement after a little pause, “Again, I feel sorry for you.” after that he went into the door’s direction, “Good night.”. Andrew didn’t reply. He just laid his head down on the table and began to mention all moments spent with his friend.

 

Rengar was returning to Kha’Zix’s cave, because all his stuff was there, and he also told him that he would return. It was completely dark, so he had to use his phone’s flash to lit up his path. He was thinking about the situation happened to Andrew. Losing important people must be a horrible feeling.

 

“Now I understand how Kha’Zix must feel without those people...” he said quietly because having no important people must be even more horrible.

 

About a kilometer later he was near the cave’s entrance. He stopped next to it and thought about the talk with Kha’Zix because he decided to perform it. How should he respond to his words? What he even wants to say? It was the biggest mystery for Rengar.

 

“Alright… Ready or not!” he said and went inside the cave.

 

* * *

 

The facility administration released the security team to the jungle. It consisted of 5 people with heavy safety uniforms and machine guns. They were contacting Nina through their radios all the time.

 

“Have you arrived there?” Nina asked.

 

“No. We’re on our way. Should reach the destination in about 5 minutes.” one member reported back to her.

 

“Good. Remember - Keep your eyes wide opened. That creature could be anywhere.” she said.

 

“What’s Rengar’s current position?” they asked her.

 

Nina looked at the monitor in front of her and located him by using her computer mouse. His indicator was still in the same place as before, “He’s still in the same place, so you shouldn’t have problems with finding him.”

 

“What’s the point anyway?” 

 

“He wasn’t moving for some time, and we need to investigate the current situation. Maybe he found something interesting.” she said and typed some commands on the keyboard, “Can you share me the image from your GoVision?” she asked.

 

“Of course.” one member said and looked at his wrist. He had there some kind of control panel. He pressed the image sharing button.

 

All monitors inside of the tactical operations room were now filled with images from their cameras, “Excellent!” Nina said, “Can you increase the power of your flashlights? It’s pretty damn dark there!”

 

A few minutes later they reached Rengar’s localization. But they couldn't see him, though. They were looking around in every corner of the place, but there were no signs of him.

 

“Nina. We have a problem.” 

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“We can’t see him. He’s not there.” they reported, “Are you sure this locator even works?”

 

“Of course it works! You are…” she paused and looked at the monitor, “...standing right on his indicator. He must be there!” she said annoyed.

 

“Well… I’m just saying what we see. You can see everything on the monitors anyway…”

 

“Ough... Maybe he’s hiding because of the night? I don’t know. Encamp for the night and wait until the morning.” she said and hit the keyboard with her hand, because of disappointment.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was now passing through the room where Kha’Zix pinned him to the wall earlier, but he wasn’t there, though. He went deeper into his cave because he was curious what Kha’Zix was hiding there. As he was walking, his surroundings were getting darker with every step. He finally reached the last room lit up with a few candles only. To his surprise Kha’Zix was there, laying on his side with face heading into the wall. He was sleeping.

 

“Adorable…” Rengar said and smiled slightly while seeing this. Kha’Zix looked pretty cute when sleeping, “But he even hasn’t got a proper bed.”, he added. That was true. He was just laying down on leaves supported by some sticks.

 

Rengar went back to the room where his stuff was and pulled out from his bag a small blanket. Then he returned to Kha’Zix and covered him with it.

 

“Ugh… Why am I doing this?” he asked himself quietly.

 

He was sitting there for a while, watching him sleep. After a moment he felt tired too. He yawned loudly and stood up.

 

“Maybe it’s time I get some sleep, too.” he said and went to the upper levels of the cave where his bag was.

 

When he reached it, he pulled out his sleeping bag and laid it beside the campfire which was still on fire. Next, he stood straight. He started to open the locks holding his armor on his body. Then he removed it part by part leaving himself with his underwear only. After doing that, he opened the sleeping bag and laid into it. He fell asleep quickly. This day was intense.

 

**At the morning…**

 

The sun was rising on the horizon. It was getting brighter with every minute. Rengar was still sleeping though, but not for long. He started hearing small rocks being dropped on the ground. He slowly opened his eye to see what was going on. He saw Kha’Zix sitting at the other side of the room with his back leaned over the wall. He was throwing small rocks at Rengar in order to wake him up.

 

“Good morning…” Kha’Zix said quietly and smiled crookedly, “I can see that you didn’t lie to me about your return.” he added.

 

“Why would I…?” he asked half asleep, “All my stuff was there anyway…” he added, rubbing his face with a hand.

 

Kha’Zix just looked at him. After a moment he asked, “Can we talk?” 

 

“Don’t you see I just woke up?” he said a bit louder, unzipping the sleeping bag.

 

“Right… Sorry.” Kha’Zix responded and looked away. His voice was very soft and quiet. He didn’t want to piss off Rengar.

 

Rengar stood up and rubbed his eye. When he did that, Kha’Zix looked at him with eyes wide opened. He was shocked when he saw him without armor.

 

“Woah… I’ve never seen you like that before…” he said.

 

“What do you mean?” Rengar asked, sitting down beside the campfire.

 

“...with the underwear only.” Kha’Zix declared.

 

“Oh… right. I will put on my armor in a moment if that’s the problem.” Rengar said, being ready to stand up again.

 

“N-no, no. It’s not... a problem.” Kha’Zix said stuttering.

 

“Alright…” Rengar answered and pulled out from his bag some dried sausage for breakfast.

 

When Kha’Zix felt its scent, he knew that he must ask what is it. This smell was gorgeous.

 

“What’s this amazing smell?” he asked, sniffing to get more of it.

 

“It’s just sausage.” he answered and took a bite of it, “Do you want some? I have plenty of it in my bag.”

 

“Of course! I haven’t eaten any meat for years!” Kha’Zix answered happily. 

 

“Wait, what?” Rengar asked confused while he was pulling out another piece of the sausage.

 

“As I said.” he began, “I’ve changed. It wasn’t a lie. I haven’t killed anything for a long time! I was only eating fruits… for years. I even forgot what good meat taste like.” 

 

Rengar nodded and gave him a piece of dried sausage. Kha’Zix instantly took a big bite of it to remind himself of the sweet taste of the meat.

 

“Those good old times…” he smiled and took another bite.

 

“Sooo…” Rengar sighed, “What happened that you’re so nice to me?” he asked.

 

Kha’Zix chewed the meat, swallowed it and answered, “That’s… a long story actually.”

 

“Would you mind telling me it?” Rengar asked and tilted his head a little.

 

“I remember the good old times when this jungle was living.” Kha’Zix began his story, “There were animals and people. Even the environment looked greener!” he said cheerfully because while talking, he was imagining everything in his head like if he was there now, “I also remember those bad times… our first encounter. I was furious for days after it! I was killing everything on my way. It somehow helped me, because I’m stronger now…” he paused for a moment, “Anyway, let’s get to more important things. I remember when I was watching those people from the village nearby… everyday. My observation point was on the top of that hill where we met yesterday. I had a perfect view from there.” he said, “Observing those people was… fun. It was my main source of knowledge. I learned in that way what feeling are, how to be good, and things like this. But then that day came.” his voice changed a bit. It wasn’t so cheerful anymore. 

 

“W-what happened?” Rengar asked with a slight interest look on his face.

 

“I was passing by that village when suddenly someone attacked me. It was a man that… t-tried to k-kill me…” he said with a bit of sadness, “I tried to defend myself… and I killed him.” he gulped, “It was the first time when I killed a human. I left his body on the ground and departed to my cave.”

 

“What happened next?” Rengar asked, wanting to hear the end of this.

 

“At the evening I went for my observations again… I… I saw… this man’s family… c-crying after h-him…” he said. Tears started flowing from his eyes, “That… view. It changed me. It changed me a lot… I already knew what feeling and relations are… And I felt like a monster because I took their family member from them…”

 

“To be honest? You should feel that way because what you did is just… not right!” Rengar yelled.

 

“I know… I know that was bad… but I was only defending myself… I didn’t mean to!” 

 

“I still find that hard to believe…” 

 

“Those people… have gone after some time. I only had animals for the company… but after a year they went missing as well… And that was the moment when I became completely alone…” he said, sobbing, “This lack of any life around me made me feel crazy… I wanted to end myself several times… because I was feeling so depressed…” he couldn’t take it anymore, because reminding all of that was too painful for him, and he started to cry, “S-seeing others... with f-friends a-and lovers was s-so painful for m-me! Because for the whole fucking time I was completely alone… without anyone…”

 

Rengar after hearing his words was feeling confused. He wanted to say something bad to make him feel even worse, but at the same time, he was feeling sorry for him. He ended up giving no response.

 

Kha’Zix just laid his head on his knees. His eyes were filled with the wetness of the tears. Reminding those times made him feel even worse than yesterday when he kidnapped Rengar to his cave.

 

“R-Rengar…” he suddenly said while still sobbing.

 

“What…?” he responded, surprisedly, with a pretty calm voice.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry for everything I have done to you!” Kha’Zix yelled with sadness and regret.

 

Rengar seeing his pain made a radical decision. He decided to… accept his apology. Kha’Zix was in terrible mental condition. He didn’t want to make it worse.

 

“Kha’Zix…” he said. He just looked at him, still crying. “I might sound crazy… but… I accept your apology. No matter what.” he added and came closer to him, “No matter what…” he repeated.

 

“Thank you so much!” he said loudly and jumped at him with his arms wide open. He gave him a hug. Rengar, despite the fact that he felt slightly embarrassed by this situation, reciprocated his hug. “I’m sorry, Rengar…” Kha’Zix repeated.

 

“It’s alright… just try to calm down…” Rengar said, biting his lip a little. He wasn’t completely sure what he was doing.

 

Time passed, and Kha’Zix was pretty calmed. He was still feeling some sadness, but he wasn’t crying anymore. He was just sitting on the ground next to Rengar, cuddling in his shoulder.

 

“Alright. Enough…” Rengar said suddenly and stood up.

 

“W-what happened?” Kha’Zix asked and looked at him with mouth half opened.

 

“Nothing. Everything is fine. I just want to check something in his village for the last time, before I depart to the city.” he responded while putting his armor back on. 

 

“You’re leaving?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. I wasn’t planning to stay in this jungle forever. I was just… checking for something.” Rengar said. He finished dressing his armor and was ready to go.

 

“So am I gonna be alone again…?” he asked with the fear in his eyes.

 

“For a few hours. I will return for you… and later… eh… we will see.” Rengar said shrugging.

 

“Okay… I hope you’re saying the truth…”

 

* * *

 

“Bullshit! This whole operation doesn’t have any sense!” the captain of the crew said through the radio to Nina.

 

“Ughhh! Dammit!” Nina answered, hitting the keyboard with all her force, “Samuels!” she yelled. He was sitting right next to her.

 

“Stop yelling! I’m right beside you!” he responded and looked at her nervously.

 

“This whole locator is a 350 Gold piece of garbage! We lost the track!” she shouted again.

 

“We won’t be talking like this!” he said and left the room with a hard step, having enough of her nervous behavior. 

 

“Fine! We can do it without you!” she said and returned to the crew, “Please look around for a moment. We can’t just give up…” she said, losing all hope. She looked down at the desk and rested her forehead on hands, “We just can’t…”

 

“Nina, we are only losing our time here, but he will search if you wa-”

 

“Hey!” someone interrupted him by poking him in the side.

 

“What?” the captain asked. 

 

“Rengar is here, leaving the cave at our east.” he whispered to his ear.

 

They all looked in his direction, hiding in bushes. Nina was able to see everything on the monitors. Rengar’s indication was finally moving on the map because he took his bag with him.

 

“This locator actually works…” she said to herself.

 

“What should we do?” the captain asked.

 

“Don’t follow him. I’m again seeing his position. Go and investigate that cave. There should be something interesting because he spent all 24 hours in there…” she declared and looked closer at the monitor.

 

When Rengar was far enough, the crew left the bushes. They went into the cave’s direction in order to investigate its insides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said - not many actions, but… Nina’s people are inside Kha’Zix’s cave? Looks like something bigger is going to appear in the future, but I’m thinking if I should implement it in this story or leave it for a sequel or something. I’m assuming that some of you are waiting for some romance already… and lemons maybe. I’ll think about that. You can always leave a comment and tell me what do you think. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next weekend ;)
> 
> PS. Enjoying the story so far? Don’t forget to follow it and to leave a comment. Also, feel free to share it with your friends with similar interests. I would really appreciate it ;)


	7. It's a trap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and again, welcome to another chapter. Something interesting will happen today. Make sure not to miss it. Enjoy ;)

**Chapter 6** **  
** **It’s a trap!**

 

“And now what...” Rengar sighed while making his way to the village in order to investigate it for the last time. He was feeling like between a rock and a hard place. Completely helpless. All his odium for Kha’Zix was fading away. He felt sorry for him because of the situation in which he was. 

 

A few minutes later, Rengar sat on a tree trunk and started thinking about everything. Should he still consider him as his enemy? He was asking himself this question several times because of the time spent with Kha’Zix. He had to admit - it wasn’t bad. Actually, he even liked the moment when Kha’Zix was laying down beside him, cuddling to his shoulder. Having a company this close was… nice. Rengar had never experienced such a thing before.

 

A few moments later, he pulled out his phone and selected her friend, Nidalee, from the contacts list. Next, he pressed the ‘New message’ button and typed, “It’s finally over...”

 

* * *

 

“L-let me go!” Kha’Zix shouted in scare. He was gripped by two security officers from Exobiology Security Team, “Why are you doing this to me?!” he asked.

 

“We finally found him!” two of them said and nailed a high five.

 

The captain of the team went closer to Kha’Zix. He stopped right in front of him and looked deep into his emerald eyes, “Interesting creature.” he said, “Nina will be impressed!”

 

“W-who’s that…? What do you want?!” he yelled scared, trying to break free from the embrace.

 

The man pulled out his stun baton and placed it quickly onto Kha’Zix’s belly, teasing him with full power.

 

“AARRGGHH!” Kha’Zix shouted, falling on the ground. He lost his consciousness.

 

“It’s alright...” the captain whispered, stroking his head, “Tie him up. We’re taking him to the lab.”  

 

* * *

 

Rengar checked the village. There were no signs of Andrew, which meant he departed. The only thing he left there was his friend’s tomb. Rengar was now heading back to Kha’Zix’s cave.

 

While entering the cave, he shouted happily, “Kha’Zix! I’m back!”

 

He went down to the central room. To his surprise, Kha’Zix wasn’t there. He went deeper for an investigation. After a moment he eventually checked the whole cave, and he didn’t find him.

 

“Kha’Zix! Are you there?” he asked. He could only hear his own echo instead of Kha’Zix’s response.

 

Rengar sat down on a rock. He was disappointed. First Kha’Zix wanted to get things right between them and after that, he was hiding. Just in time when Rengar wanted to offer him being friends instead of enemies.

 

“Oh, really…? After everything that happened today’s morning you’re leaving me alone?” he said loudly, hoping that he was hiding here somewhere, “You left me just in time when I decided to fully accept your apology and offer to be friends?” he added and stood up, “Fuck you!” he kicked a small rock, “I regret that I even decided to come back to you!” he yelled. He was pissed at Kha’Zix’s behavior. Was playing on his nerves so funny for him?

 

He wanted to leave this cave as soon as possible, dreaming about being back in his house. He was heading to the exit when he noticed that he almost left his weaponry here. He rolled his eye, dropped the bag on the ground and picked them up. When he opened the bag’s zip, some white powder sprayed from its insides. He started coughing and waving his hands around to spread it out. 

 

“*cough, cough* What the hell… *cough*.” he said, trying to take a breath, but it made everything even worse because he sucked all the powder into his mouth.

 

He fell on the ground. His vision became blurry, and he started feeling a terrible headache. He put his hand on his forehead, leaving his mouth half opened. His eyelids started to feel more heavy with every second, then he finally closed his eye and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was completely dark. There was no light in the room where Rengar was located in right now. He opened his eye and woke up slowly, still feeling a headache. He wasn’t able to see anything, and even to stand up. His arms and legs were stuck to the armchair on which he was sitting.

 

“Hello, Rengar...” he heard a familiar female voice.

 

“W-who there?” he asked and looked around, “What… what happened?”

 

“Don’t worry… That’s not important.” she answered and pressed the button on the wall. All the ceiling lamps instantly switched on.

 

“Ahh!” Rengar gasped because of sudden brightness. He realized that he was sitting inside the small room that looked like an interrogation room. He also saw a scientist, Nina, standing near the wall switch, “You… what have you done?” he asked confused, not fully understanding what was going on.

 

“Nothing. I just want to say that you did well with helping us with the research.” she said, walking closer to him, “Now we are able to start the preparations for our plan.” she put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked nervously, trying to get his hands free.

 

“Do you remember when I was talking with you about the Void creature?” she asked and looked at him.

 

“I remember… somewhat.” he answered.

 

“Well… how to say it… I wasn’t honest with you.” she said.

 

“W-what do you mean?” he asked and looked at her confused.

 

“I lied to you when I said we don’t have time to capture it. We had it of course. Saying that it’s not important was another lie.” she said, “In fact, it’s the most important thing for our company. We were searching for it for years, and with your help, we finally have it.” she added.

 

“W-where?” 

 

The ominous smile appeared on her face. She walked to the opposite wall of the room. There was a control panel. She pressed some buttons and after that, the opposite wall of the room has lifted up. There was another armchair, looking exactly the same as the one which Rengar was sitting on, “Surprise…” Nina said and pressed another button. The chair turned into Rengar’s direction. He widely opened his eye. He was shocked when he saw the person who was sitting on it.

 

“Kha’Zix?!” he shouted in disbelief.

 

“I trusted you!” Kha’Zix replied. He felt betrayed.

 

“I see that you know each other.” Nina chuckled. She lowered the wall back down and returned to Rengar.

 

“What do you want from him?!” he yelled at her.

 

“Sorry, Rengar. I’m not allowed to share those things with you. It’s the company secret, but be patient, and you’ll feel it soon.” she said, smiling ominously. She never felt this satisfied before.

 

Suddenly someone came into the room. It was Samuels.

 

“How is it going?” he asked.

 

“Samuels, you’re with her?!” Rengar asked. He felt as someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

 

“I’m sorry, Rengar. I couldn't do anything else.” he sighed and gave Nina some documents.

 

“When are you departing?” she asked him.

 

“Tomorrow's morning. I think that you won’t need me anymore.” he responded to her, shrugging.

 

“Good. The money should be already on your account.” she declared.

 

“Alright, I’ll go now.” he said, waved, and left the room.

 

Rengar hung his head and closed his eye. He felt bad because he let himself be drawn into this all so easily.

 

“It’s alright.” Nina said and lifted his chin. She looked into his eye, “Don’t worry. You’ll be able to return home today. The Void creature is the thing we need.” she smiled, “You was just simply helping me to undo the world’s massive failure.”

 

“What… what do you mean by that?” he asked.

 

“World has defeated the Void. It was the worst thing people could do. It was an interesting place. I’m glad that some creatures are remaining because with today’s technology we’ll be able to resurrect it. Those people will regret what they did…” she said and folded her hands.

 

Rengar hearing this, instantly said, “N-no! I-it’s a suicide! It was a terrible place for the whole world. There’s no way of bringing it back!”

 

“Our progress is too big. We can’t just abort it!” she shrugged. After that, she pulled out the remote control from her pocket and pressed the button which released the metal locks that were holding Rengar’s limbs in position, “Now come with me. I’ll let you outside.”

 

Rengar stood up from the chair. He looked at Nina with a grimace on his face and said, “No…”

 

“Excuse me?” she asked confused.

 

“I won’t leave this place without Kha’Zix.” he said firmly and crossed his arms.

 

“Well, he is necessary here, so letting him go is absolute. He’s staying here for the analysis.” she said, taking her glasses off and cleaning it with a tissue.

 

“In that case, I’m staying here as well.” Rengar declared and sat back on the chair with his arms folded.

 

Nina sighed, pulled out the radio and spoke to it, “I need some help here...”

 

* * *

 

“L-let me go!” Rengar yelled. Security was taking him to the cell which was located in the maintenance areas of the facility.

 

“Stop yelling!” one guard shouted at him. He opened the cell’s metal gate and instantly pushed him inside, causing him to fall on the ground, “Be quiet now!” he added and locked the gate.

 

Rengar shook his head and stood up. He ran towards the gate and grabbed its lattices, trying to tear them apart, “Come back here!” he shouted. 

 

Security officers just chuckled and left him alone.

 

“F-fuck you!” he yelled and punched the gate. 

 

“Stop… you won’t change their mind by screaming…” someone said.

 

Rengar, hearing this voice, looked back. He saw Kha’Zix who was sitting on the ground, leaning his back onto the wall. Security must have taken him to this cell earlier. 

 

“Oh god, Kha’Zix.” he said and came closer to him “I-I know how it looks… but I wasn’t with them. I wasn’t planning on trapping you here!” he tried to justify himself.

 

“I know it’s not your fault… I heard some of your conversation with… her.” he sighed. 

 

Rengar sat down beside him and looked at him, “For a moment I thought you left me forever.” he chuckled nervously, “You weren’t in the cave then I returned…”

 

“Yeah… those bastards have kidnapped me here...” he said.

 

“It’s my fault…” Rengar said and hung his head, “I shouldn't have left you there alone…”

 

“Rengar.” Kha’Zix said to him and lifted his chin, “It’s not your fault.” he smiled.

 

“Why do you think so?” he asked, trying to force a smile on his face, but he couldn't.

 

“I’m here because I wasn’t defending myself. I could have killed those guys without any problems… but something didn’t let me to… Something in my heart was telling me… no…” he said and placed his hand on the chest.

 

“That’s good… I guess.” Rengar said and sighed.

 

A few moments later, both of them were able to hear footsteps on the corridor beside their cell.

 

“Rengar, are you here?” someone suddenly asked.

 

Rengar felt furious when he heard that voice. He stood up and went towards the cell’s gate.

 

“Yes… Samuels... you son of a bitch!” He yelled, not controlling himself anymore.

 

Samuels went out from the corner and stood in front of the gate, “R-Rengar… you’re here. I was looking for you through the entire faci-” 

 

Rengar grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the gate, “Was that your fucking idea?! To trap me here?!” 

 

“I-I will explain!” he screamed in fear. 

 

“It’s too late for that because I’m already fucked up!” he yelled, clenching hands on his throat this hard, that he started to have difficulties with breathing.

 

“Rengar, stop!” Kha’Zix shouted and stoop up. He grabbed him by the sides and tried to pull him away from Samuels.

 

“Stay out of this!” Rengar yelled.

 

“*cough* Re… *cough* Rengar… le-let me speak!” Samuels was trying to say.

 

“What? You want to tell me another lie?!” he said and hit him against the gate.

 

“Let him explain!” Kha’Zix said and once again tried to pull him away.

 

“Get the fuck away from me!” Rengar yelled and hit Kha’Zix with his elbow.

 

Kha’Zix fell on the ground. He rubbed his face and looked at Rengar. He was scared of his behavior.

 

A moment later, Rengar realized what he has just done. He let Samuels off and turned back to Kha’Zix. He helped him to stand up, “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” he said with the regret on his face. 

 

Kha’Zix just looked at him with the sadness in his eyes and sat down beside the wall.

 

“*cough, cough* Will… *cough* will you finally let me speak?” Samuels asked, trying to catch a breath.

 

Rengar looked back at him, “What do you want…” he said, trying to calm down. He realized that his behavior was not okay.

 

“I… I led you here because… the company offered me big money… Nina paid me for bringing you here.” he said, breathing heavily. 

 

“Is there anything that you people won’t do for money…?” Rengar said, walking nervously back and forth.

 

“I know… I know that it was stupid… but I needed them. My overall family situation is bad… You have to trust me, if not that, I’d never ask you to go there…” he tried to explain himself.

 

Rengar sighed loudly, “It’s whatever now because I’m trapped here anyway…”

 

“Well… That’s why I’m here…”

 

“What do you mean?” he asked and looked at him with a curious look.

 

“These areas are not well monitored… I can let you out of here in the evening. You’ll be able to make your way out through the service tunnels.”

 

“And what with… him?” Rengar asked, pointing his finger at Kha’Zix and raising the eyebrow.

 

“Oh, right.” Samuels sighed and looked at him, “He’ll go with you… Nina’s plan is horrible. I can’t let it happen.” he said worriedly.

 

“If it’s so horrible, then why have you helped her?” he asked.

 

“I dunno, really… I just needed… money.” he responded.

 

Rengar just nodded. After that, Samuels has departed, leaving him alone with Kha’Zix. He sighed loudly and sat down beside him. He looked at him, but he looked away.

 

“Hey… I’m sorry for that…” Rengar said and put his hand on his shoulder.

 

“That wasn’t… okay...” Kha’Zix replied, looking into the wall next to him.

 

“I know… I’m just having awful times lately.” he gulped, “You understand, right?”

 

“Somehow...” he finally decided to look at him, “Remember what I said? Fighting is not a solution…”

 

“I… I…” he paused, having no explanation for what he did. He just sighed and looking in the ground.

 

“Forget about it… I wasn’t perfect in the past...” Kha’Zix said, “But I learned what is good… and that wasn’t.”

 

“You already told me that.” Rengar chuckled nervously.

 

Kha’Zix cuddled to Rengar’s shoulder. It wasn’t so soft as before, because he got his armor on, “Back in the cave when you found me missing… did you want to tell me something?”

 

“Oh…” he got surprised when Kha’Zix did that, “I… I just wanted to speak with you. When I was going to the village, I thought about our conversation.”

 

“Have you found any conclusions?” Kha’Zix asked curiously.

 

“I think… that your change is true. I can see it with a naked eye.” he declared, “Also, spending that morning with you wasn’t that bad actually. Having company this close was… nice to me. I’m not often visited by others and I somehow miss that… companionship.”

 

“Mmm…” he mumbled and smiled.

 

“My hate for you is just… fading away. I still can’t believe it’s happening after everything that happened in the past.” he paused.

 

Kha’Zix put both hands on his shoulder, turning his body to him, so they could see each other face to face.

 

“I finally want to say...” he continued and looked deep into his eyes, “with honesty, I fully forgive you for everything that happened between us in the past. You’re a nice guy now… and I’m ready to offer you… friendship… instead of hatred.”

 

“Oh…” Kha’Zix sighed and looked down.

 

“So… what would you say?” Rengar asked, leaving his mouth half opened.

 

“It… It would be cool, but…” he responded and closed his eyes. His voice was sad.

 

“Is something wrong?” Rengar asked and lifted Kha’Zix’s chin with the finger. 

 

“No… everything is alright. I was just expecting… something different.”

 

“Well, that’s fine if you don’t want to be friends. I was just speaki-” he suddenly got interrupted because Kha’Zix sealed their lips together. He was shocked, never expecting that Kha’Zix would do something like this.

 

* * *

 

“Nina, please. Think about it for the last time.” Samuels tried to change her mind.

 

“Samuels… you already know my decision. I will do it… There’s no way I’m aborting it.”

 

“But think about it! It won’t only touch Valoran City. It’ll spread around the whole world!” he hit the desk with his hand.

 

“And that’s good because those people will finally understand what true power is! They will finally realize how weak they are…” Nina said.

 

“What those people… ever did to you…?” Samuels asked and looked at her.

 

“I… I have my own reasons for that.” she said and stood up from the chair, “Now please, stop wasting my time.” she added, “I have a really important analysis to do.”

  
“ _ I won’t let you do it… _ ” Samuels said under his breath, so Nina couldn't hear him. After that, she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, what have Kha’Zix just done? How will Rengar react to this? Well… for this time I’m leaving this to your imagination because the next chapter will be released next weekend ^^! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope to see you next week :D
> 
> Edit: Last indentation has been slightly changed. Meaning of the statement has not been changed.


	8. Hard feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again ^^. Welcome to another chapter. It’s time for some talking and planning. I hope you will like this chapter and enjoy ;)

**Chapter 7** **  
** **Hard feelings**

 

Rengar was confused. He widened his eye in surprise, not fully understanding what just happened. “ _ Did he really did that? _ ” he asked himself in mind. His heart started to beat faster. He frowned and instantly pushed Kha’Zix away.

 

“W-what are you doing…?” he asked in disbelief, leaving his mouth opened.

 

Kha’Zix tilted his head a bit and said with a soft voice, “Rengar… I… I don’t really know that myself… It was an impulse. You… you’re here for me, risking your own life… trying to help me escape… I feel like there’s something… between us.” he smiled and tried to kiss him again. Rengar prevented this from happening just in time when Kha’Zix’s lips were about to meet his muzzle.

 

“Kha’Zix, stop.” he said with a serious look and pushed his face away with his hand. His voice was much firmer now.

 

Sadness clouded Kha’Zix’s face, “Rengar… but I love yo-”

 

Rengar placed the finger on his mouth, “No, you don’t! You’re overreacting all of this because of your current situation!”

 

Kha’Zix opened his mouth in disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Rengar just rejected his feeling for him. He felt a terrible burning pain in his chest. It was his broken heart, “But… but…”

 

“But what?” Rengar replied without any sympathy.

 

“I was hoping… that you feel the same for me…” he declared and hung his head. Tears appeared in his eyes.

 

“What made you think this way?” Rengar said and folded his arms, “We were enemies a moment ago! And now you suddenly fall in… love?” he gulped while saying this, “It’s impossible!”

 

“Nothing is impossible…” Kha’Zix said and wiped tears from his eyes, “if… if you believe…” he added, shedding other tears.

 

“Kha’Zix… please.” Rengar said and put hands on his shoulders, “Don’t cry… I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

 

He lifted his head up and looked at Rengar, “But… b-but you did…”

 

Rengar sighed and hugged him, “It’s alright…” he said. Kha’Zix couldn’t take it anymore. He started crying. This hug made him feel even worse because he realized that it was only ‘friendly hug’ and nothing more.

 

“W-why…? Why i-it’s always happening to me…?” he said, sobbing and sniffling.

 

Rengar patted him on the back, “It’s okay… try to calm down…”

 

“Please…!” he gasped and laid his face deeply into Rengar’s shoulder, making it wet.

 

Rengar felt terrible. He didn’t want to make him feel this bad, but he couldn’t do anything else. There was no other way. He sighed and laid the head on Kha’Zix’s shoulder, and repeated, “Shh… everything is alright…”

 

* * *

 

An hour has passed. Rengar and Kha’Zix were separated. They were sitting on the other sides of the cell.

 

“Are… are you alright?” Rengar decided to ask. Kha’Zix just sniffled and looked in the ground. “Will you ignore me forever now?” he added, sighing

 

After a moment of silence, he stood up and came closer to him. He sat down right next to him and placed the arm on his shoulder.

 

“Kha’Zix… please look at me.” he said.

 

Kha’Zix slowly lifted his head and looked at Rengar. Kha’Zix’s face looked terrible. He never had cried this much, “What…?” he struggled with difficulty.

 

“I… I know I may have hurt you… But I’m sorry…” he gulped, “... I’m sorry… I… I couldn't act otherwise… Just couldn't…” he added. He didn’t know why, but he had very big difficulties with speaking these words.

 

“Just… just leave me alone… please.” Kha’Zix responded to him and looked back at the ground. 

 

Rengar sighed and leaned against the wall. He realized that his relationship with Kha’Zix could be bad… again.

 

* * *

 

“Samuels. Weren’t you supposed to depart already?” Nina asked while preparing herself a coffee in the break lounge.

 

“I told you that I’m leaving tomorrow. I have some things to deal with anyway.” he replied. He was searching through the small wall cabinet with the keycards and keys.

 

Nina looked at him confused and asked, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Nothing important. I’m just searching for Rengar’s dormitory access key. We have to get rid of his things.” he lied of course because he was searching for the cell’s key and access code for the service tunnels.

 

“It’s not here.” she said and took a sip of coffee, “It should be in the security concierge desk. Sector M2.” she added.

 

“Woah… It’s quite far from here.” he said to extend the conversation. He didn’t want to arouse suspicion.

 

“You can always use the transit system. I can lend you my Seg-link Transit card.” she said and smiled, “Just take an orange-line tram to Sector M4, then switch to the blue-line one and you’ll be in Sector M2.”

 

“No, thanks. I’ll walk that on foot.” he declared. He finished searching the wall cabinet. He didn’t find keys he was looking for, “Okay, I’ll go now. See you in the evening.”

 

“Sure. Bye for now!” she waved and finished her coffee.

 

Samuels went outside of the lounge. He was now going to the nearest security office. Rengar’s cell wasn’t far from it, so keys would be probably there. But the access code for the service tunnels might be a bigger problem. He would have to speak with the maintenance personnel in order to get it.

 

About 5 minutes later he was there. He entered the office. Luckily, there was nobody inside. There were three big wall cabinets filled with various keys. 

 

“It must be here…” he said quietly under his breath and locked the entrance door to the office. He didn’t want anybody to enter the room while he would be searching through the cabinets.

 

He started searching. He was checking every key by key and was looking at the label attached to it. Then he finally found it - the key with ‘Maintenance-Cell-B2’ inscription on it.

 

“Great.” he said and closed the cabinet. 

 

There also was a security terminal in the room which caught his attention. He sat right in front of it and tried logging into the security systems. Nina gave him the login data to the basic security account which was serving him during the creature capture mission. After a moment, he granted access.

 

“Let’s see the lab’s map…” he said quietly while investigating terminal’s content. This basic account wasn’t very useful. He was only able to control security cameras, doors with lower security clearance level and the map. 

 

After a moment, he found a map of maintenance areas and service tunnels. He quickly specified the shortest path out of the facility through which Rengar would escape. After that, he disabled the entire monitoring and alarm system in maintenance areas, so nobody would be able to hear or see him escaping. He wasn’t able to control the tunnels doors, though. But he could do that from maintenance control bay which was near Rengar’s cell. He unlocked the door to that area and logged out from the terminal.

 

Suddenly someone tried to open the office’s doors, but they were locked.

 

“Shit…” Samuels said nervously and stood up from the chair. He went to the doors and unlocked them.

 

“Who’s there?” the security officer asked while opening the door. He saw Samuels, standing right in front of him, “Who are you and what are you doing here? This is a restricted area!” he said firmly.

 

“I’m here from Nina Taylor’s order. Relax...” Samuels said calmly. That actually wasn’t a lie. In fact, Nina knew that he was looking for something, but she didn’t know exactly what because he didn’t tell her the truth.

 

“And what is that order?” the security officer asked and looked closer at him, trying to feel if he was lying or not.

 

“To… to find a keycard to the dormitory C-78.” Samuels responded. He was very nervous.

 

“It’s not here. You’ll find it in Sector M2.” man declared, “Now please, get out of here.” he added and pointed the exit.

 

“Of course.” Samuels sighed. He left the office and headed to the maintenance areas in order to let Rengar out of the cell.

 

* * *

 

Rengar was sitting near the wall almost laying down on the ground. He was dying of boredom. There was nothing to do in this cell. He wasn’t even speaking with Kha’Zix, because he was ignoring his every word.

 

“Samuels… where are you…?” Rengar said under his breath, patiently waiting for him to arrive. Maybe this escape offer was his another lie? Some time already passed, and he still didn’t return.

 

After a few more minutes, Rengar heard footsteps in the corridor. Somebody was approaching his cell. He hoped it was Samuels. And it was.

 

“Sorry that it took me so long… I had to get here on foot.” he said a bit exhausted because he was going here in hurry, “But searching for that key was harder than I thought.” he added and inserted the key into the lock.

 

“It’s okay…” Rengar sighed and stood up from the ground, “The most important thing is that you came back.” he said and went closer to the gate.

 

“Heh…” he chuckled nervously and turned the key. The gate was now unlocked, “There we go.” he said and grabbed a handle, and opening the gate.

 

Rengar was finally able to exit the cell, “Oof… I thought that I’m stuck here forever…” he said and crossed the threshold.

 

“I wouldn't leave you there.” Samuels smiled and looked at him, “I got you into this crap, and I’ll get you out of it.” he added and patted him on his shoulder.

 

“I hope so…” Rengar said nervously, “But Samuels…” he looked at him, “I want to… apologize for my behavior. I overreacted, and I wasn’t controlling myself… I shouldn't have treated you like this…”

 

“It’s okay, I deserved it…” he chuckled, “If I were you, I would probably do the same… But I’m sorry, too, that I wasn’t honest with you…”

 

Rengar smiled and rose his fist, “Agreement?” he asked him.

 

“Agreement!” he answered and fist bumped with him.

 

They were standing there, laughing because of this whole situation. But the time for more serious things has come.

 

“Alright, Rengar. Here’s our plan.” Samuels began to present his idea, “On your left, there is a door leading to the maintenance areas. You need to go through it. On the right, there should be two circular service tunnels, closed by metal seals. Unfortunately, I haven’t found a keycard to open them directly, so I’ll need to leave you alone and to go to the control bay near this cell from which I’ll be able to open them.” he said and continued after a little pause, “These tunnels are a bloody maze, so I will be guiding you according to the map which I sketched on the paper. They'll lead you to the east storage area of the facility. It’s about 5 kilometers from the place where Nina has kidnapped you, so you’ll have to walk a bit when you’ll be returning from the jungle. You’ll need to take an old cargo elevator that will take you up to the small cave. From it, there's a simple way out. You just need to get out of the cave and you'll be free.”

 

Rengar tried to remember as much as he could. It sounded easy, so there shouldn't be any problems. 

 

“Do you understand everything?” Samuels asked.

 

“Yeah… I hope so…” he responded to him.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be contacting you through the intercom.” Samuels assured him, “Now let’s not waste more time. Prepare yourself for the escape.” he added and left him.

 

Rengar sighed and went back inside the cell. He looked at Kha’Zix who was sleeping on the ground. Rengar was not surprised, because he probably felt exhausted after everything that happened to him today. But there was no time for sleep.

 

“Kha’Zix. Wake up!” he shouted and clapped his hands a few times.

 

Kha’Zix jumped in place and opened his eyes. He yawned and looked at Rengar, still with a miserable expression.

 

“Let’s go. I’m taking you out of here.” Rengar said and tried to help him to stand up.

 

“Don’t touch me…” Kha’Zix said when Rengar was about to grab his hand.

 

“Okay, if you say so, but please hurry. We don’t have much time.” Rengar declared and headed to the exit.

 

“I… I’m not going anywhere…” he replied, rubbing his eyes and sitting down.

 

“W-what?” Rengar asked confused and looked at him.

 

“I think I said clearly that I’m not going anywhere!” he repeated.

 

“But why…?” Rengar asked and left his mouth half opened.

 

“The question should sound like - Why should I go? There’s nobody waiting for me. I would rather die than return to this loneliness!” Kha’Zix said loudly and looked at the ground.

 

“You… you’ve got me…” Rengar said quietly.

 

“Oh, yeah? Then why you rejected me!” he yelled in disappointment. He started to feel bad again.

 

“That’s… something different…” Rengar tried to explain.

 

“Just… just leave me alone and… and go…” he said and rubbed his face with the hand.

 

“Kha’Zix… please don’t be stubborn… we’ll talk about this when the good time comes…”

 

“What do you mean?” he raised his head and looked at him.

 

“We will talk about this after we escape, okay?” Rengar said and put both hands on face.

 

“Do… do you promise?” Kha’Zix asked to be sure.

 

“Yes…” Rengar replied, “Can we finally go?” he asked.

 

Kha’Zix sighed loudly and stood up. He came closer to Rengar and said, “Lead the way…”

 

* * *

 

“Samuels, we are here.” Rengar said when he went through the corridor which was leading to service tunnels. A small intercom speaker which was hanging on the wall squeaked loudly, making Rengar cover his ears with hands. Kha’Zix did the same.

 

“Ahem…” Samuels cleared his throat, tapping on the microphone, “Sorry for that.”

 

“That’s alright.” Rengar responded and uncovered his ears, “So… what now?” he asked.

 

“Just give me a second. I somehow have to open this control box.” Samuels replied and tried to open a small metal door.

 

“Take your time. We can wait.” Rengar said and sat on the ground.

 

“The point is - we don’t have got much time. Maintenance personnel will be here in about one hour for equipment control, and Nina wants to start the creature’s DNA collection for analysis very soon. She cannot notice that you have run away now because you haven’t even escaped yet. She’ll initiate the entire facility lockdown if she finds that out, and then you won’t be even able to escape.” he said. He finally managed to open the control box, “Alright. I’ve got it.”

 

After a moment, the big circular metal seal on their left lifted up and opened the service tunnel B. 

 

“Get inside and I’ll close the seal behind you.” Samuels said.

 

Rengar and Kha’Zix quickly went inside the tunnel. The seal lowered back down.

 

“Are you inside?” Samuels asked.

 

“Yes, we are.” Rengar replied.

 

“Good. Now go straight to the nearest tunnels crossing. There will be some seals again. You’ll need to go through the left one.” Samuels said, looking at the map for all the time.

 

It was pretty dark inside these tunnels. There was barely one light bulb every 15 meters. Some of them were burned out. Walls and floors were very dirty. It looked like nobody was caring about those areas of the facility.

 

“Why… why we are escaping anyway?” Kha’Zix suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Do you prefer to die here or escape to freedom?” Rengar asked and looked at him.

 

“If you’re talking about that lonely freedom which I was experiencing for all the time, then I prefer to die here…” Kha’Zix said and wiped his face.

 

“Oh, please stop it.” Rengar said firmly and sped up a bit.

 

“But… but remember about your promise…” Kha’Zix added and looked in the ground.

 

“Yes, I remember!” he yelled. Kha’Zix’s behavior was starting to get on his nerves.

Kha’Zix’s expression dulled, and he brought his hands closer to each other. He was feeling scared when Rengar was shouting.

 

About one minute later, they reached the crossing. 

 

“Samuels. We’re here.” Rengar said.

 

“That’s good, but please sped up a little, because we are running out of time…” he said and pressed a button, opening the left side of the crossing. 

 

Both of them went through the seal, and after that, it shut down.

 

“How far from here is that elevator?” Rengar asked and scratched his chin.

 

“It’s not so far as I assumed. It’s only three more crossings away. But there’s a big gap between one of them.” 

 

“Great…” Rengar signed and started to walk faster. He wanted to escape from here already. 

 

Some time passed, and they were passing by the last crossing. There was a straight way to the storage where the elevator was. Rengar was almost running, but Kha’Zix was far behind him.

 

“Kha’Zix, hurry up! We’re almost there!” Rengar looked back and shouted at him.

 

“I… can’t… I’m exhausted!” he yelled back to Rengar, almost falling on the ground.

 

Rengar stopped and turned into his direction, “By what?” he asked.

 

“By… everything… I’m having enough of everything that is happening!” he replied. He sounded like he was begging for death.

 

“Kha’Zix, please… we’re almost outside…” Rengar said. He walked closer to him and grabbed him by his hand, “Let’s go.” he added, and resumed their walk.

 

Kha’Zix blushed when Rengar did that. “ _ Did it mean something? Maybe he feels something to me, too? _ ” he asked himself. He was getting so pumped again. 

 

Rengar didn’t even notice Kha’Zix’s blush. He just wanted to leave this place. He was walking very fast, pulling Kha’Zix with him. They eventually reached the tunnel’s exit, getting inside the small room which was supposed to be… storage?

 

“Is it… that storage you were talking about? It’s pretty small…” he asked and looked around.

 

“Its main compartment is behind the door on your right, but it’s not important.” Samuels signed to the microphone, “You made it! You’re almost there.” he added cheerfully, “There should be an old freight elevator at the opposite wall of the room. Can you see it?” he asked.

 

Rengar looked straight and he saw it. Rusty sliding doors with two arrows at the top.

 

“Yeah, I see.” he said and came closer to it, “But it requires a keycard.” he added while looking at the card reader.

 

“Hmm, let me see…” he said and patted his cheek with a finger a few times, “I think I can send it to you remotely from here.” Samuels said and pressed some buttons inside of control box. After a moment, the elevator has lowered down and the door opened, “Get inside.” he added.

 

Both of them got inside the elevator car.

 

“And… that’s it… I guess…” Samuels signed to the microphone.

 

“It looks like it…” Rengar replied and looked at the elevator control panel.

 

“Before you… escape… I want to once again apologize for everything… If not me, you would not even have to go through this nightmare…” Samuels spoke to the microphone.

 

“Do not  exaggerate it. It was a good adventure for me. I wasn’t leaving my house for years… and I even made a new friendship here…” he smiled and looked at Kha’Zix, placing the hand on his shoulder.

 

Kha’Zix smiled back, but it wasn’t an honest smile. He felt terrible inside when he heard the word ‘friendship’ coming out from Rengar’s mouth.

 

“Well, I’m glad I could at least help you with that.” he chuckled nervously, “But it’s time to finally say goodbye…” he gulped.

 

“I don’t know why, but it’s hard for me to say that… Somehow I got used to your company.” he chuckled.

 

“Yeah… me too… But who knows? Maybe we’ll meet each other in the future?” Samuels said.

 

“That’s a possibility.” he smiled, “Okay… we will ‘escape’ now. Till next time…” Rengar said and pressed the ‘up’ arrow on the controller. The elevator started moving up with high speed. It had over a kilometer to past after all. The video played once again on the screen above the door.

 

“ _ Thank you, EC employee, for visiting ERC-Site 17. The Exobiology Corporation wishes you a safe and productive day. And remember - We are powering humanity into the future! _ ”

 

“Till next time…” Samuels said, but at this point, Rengar wasn’t able to hear him, “He’s a cool guy...” he said under his breath and closed the control box. He returned to the central facility in order to prepare himself for departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re finally getting back to the jungle. This means that now I will focus mainly on Rengar and Kha’Zix relationship. I also want to inform you that I’m planning to write two or three more chapters to this story (there’ll be an epilogue, too). But if there’s someone who is enjoying my work - don’t worry. I’m planning a sequel to this story in the future :). For now, it’s all. Thanks for reading and see you next weekend!


	9. Only friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and again, welcome to another chapter. Someone has a difficult decision to make. How will it turn out? Well, go and find out. Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 8** **  
** **Only friends?**

 

Rengar and Kha’Zix were on their way to the surface. They were in the elevator which was taking them up there with high speed.

 

“Come on…” Rengar said nervously, already wanting to be outside.

 

After a moment, the elevator reached its final destination. The door opened, and they left outside of it. They looked around their surroundings. They were in the cave Samuels told them about. “ _ From there it’s a simple way out. _ ” Rengar thought about what Samuels told him. He noticed a small gap on the opposite side of the cave’s segment. 

 

“Let’s investigate that.” he said and pointed with his finger. Kha’Zix just looked there without saying anything.

 

Rengar came closer to the gap. He examined it with his hands. The stone surrounding it was very fragile.

 

“We have to be careful while crossing through it. The whole thing is falling apart.” Rengar declared and looked inside the gap, “And there’s also a passage which doesn’t look to be safe either… Shit…” he added, sighing.

 

“So… what’s now?” Kha’Zix asked and looked at him.

 

Rengar looked behind at Kha’Zix, “We’ll try to pass through it. It’ll be risky, but there’s no other way.” he added.

 

“In that case, we can just return down…” Kha’Zix suggested. 

 

“Why?” Rengar raised his eyebrow.

 

“Because…” he paused, “Oh, forget it...”

 

“Mhm...” Rengar responded and began to walk through the passage, “Follow me.” he added.

 

Kha’Zix sighed and went inside right after him. They were slowly progressing through it. It didn’t seem to be long, but it was very tight. Rengar hardly managed to fit his body inside of it.

 

“I think I see the light!” Rengar said when he saw rays of the sun coming in through the cave’s exit.

 

“Is it far away?” Kha’Zix asked.

 

“Not entirely. It’s only a few meters away, but looking at the speed in which we’re passing through, it will take a while.” Rengar declared, going straight step by step.

 

Kha’Zix just nodded, but Rengar wasn’t able to see it, because he was standing back to him.

 

“Are you alive in there?” he asked, because of lack of the answer.

 

“Y-yes.” Kha’Zix replied.

 

“Good.” he said, “Now hold on because it’s going to be very tight right now.” he added. The cave was getting tighter with every step. Rengar was worried about getting stuck in there. But fortunately, he managed to get through the narrowest segment of the passage.

 

Suddenly Kha’Zix heard something falling down. He looked behind him and noticed that the cave is starting to fall apart. They had to hurry.

 

“Hurry up, Rengar!” he yelled and sped up, “It’s falling apart!” 

 

“We… we’re almost there!” he informed him and sped up, too.

 

Rocks were falling down from the ceiling just behind Kha’Zix’s back. He was pushing Rengar forward. The exit was just meters away.

 

After a moment, both of them got outside the cave, falling on the ground because of the hurry in which they were going. The whole cave’s entrance has fallen apart just after they got outside. They stood up and looked at it for a moment. 

 

“We… we did it…” Rengar sighed and smiled slightly. He looked at Kha’Zix and repeated cheerfully, “We did it!” he raised his arms and hugged him.

 

Kha’Zix tried to force a smile and also embraced Rengar, “Yeah… It was teamwork after all.”

 

Rengar patted him on his back, “I’m so glad that we’re finally outside… I thought that we’re stuck there forever.” he chuckled. After a moment, he released Kha’Zix from the hug and looked at the jungle in front of them. They were at the top of a hill, enjoying the perfect view of the environment and the sunset. Both of them sat down on the ground and looked at the horizon.

 

After a moment Rengar looked at Kha’Zix. He put the hand on his shoulder.

 

“Kha’Zix?” he said.

 

Kha’Zix looked at him and raised the eyebrow.

 

“I... I remember that I promised you a talk… about what happened.”

 

“Yes… yes, you do.” Kha’Zix nodded.

 

“I know, but… can we talk about it… maybe tomorrow?” he asked.

 

“W-why? Why not now?!” Kha’Zix said in disappointment. This talk was very important to him.

 

“It’s not like I don’t want to speak with you. In fact, I want to, really. But look at the sun.” he pointed with his finger, “It’s getting close to the horizon. It’ll be dark any moment and don’t you think that searching for camp for tonight is a better idea?”

 

“Ughh…” Kha’Zix just snorted. 

 

“Trust me. We will talk about it.” he put the hand on his heart, “And now let’s go.” he said and grabbed his hand. Kha’Zix blushed a bit, “We have a camp to find.” he added and stood up.

 

* * *

 

“ _ Attention, all personnel! _ ” automatic announcement system alerted whole personnel, “ _ Entire facility lockdown initiated. Every employee is advised to stay at their workplace until the end of the lockdown sequence. _ ”

 

“Shit!” Nina yelled while getting inside Samuels’ dormitory. He was packing and preparing his bags for departure.

 

“What happened?” he asked as if nothing had happened.

 

“My specimen... It escaped! With Rengar!” she shouted, tearing her own hair.

 

“Well, maybe then plan your things better next time.” he chuckled and put his t-shirt into the bag.

 

“What’s so funny?!” she asked furiously.

 

“Oh, nothing. I’m just wondering why you’re bugging me with it. My work here is over.” he said and put another shirt into the bag.

 

She put both hands on her face and looked up at the ceiling, “Holy shit… What am I going to do now…?”

 

“Sorry to say that, but it’s not really my problem.” he said and grabbed his bag. Next, he headed towards the exit.

 

“Where are you going?!” she yelled and blocked his way with the arm.

 

“Home? What were you thinking?” he asked and put her hand away from his path.

 

“You can’t! You have to help me!” she shouted and threw her glasses at the opposite end of the room.

 

“My contract with you doesn’t contain any chasing of escapees.” he said firmly, “Now out of my way, please!” he added and went outside the dormitory, going to the facility exit.

 

“You… you can’t leave anyway! The facility is locked down!” she spoke around the corner.

 

“Don’t worry about this, I’ll handle it. For this time, ciao!” he kissed his finger and raised it up. After that, he left the dormitories’ facility.

 

“Dammit!” she stamped her leg and sat down on the bed, “Oh… God… he knows everything…” she said and wiped a tear from her eye. Rengar knew somewhat about her plan, and now she was scared that he would inform townspeople about it.

 

* * *

 

“I think this area is good enough.” Rengar said while describing the surrounding of the place where they would stay for the night, “It looks like others were camping here, too. This area is burned out.” he pointed with the finger, “There was campfire plenty of times. The grass beside is thick and soft, should be good for sleeping. And there’s a river nearby where we can take a bath.”

 

“Heh…” Kha’Zix just chuckled. He didn’t know what he could say.

 

“So, what do you think?” Rengar asked and looked at him with a smile.

 

“Looks… good.” Kha’Zix replied.

 

“Enjoy this, because when we arrive at the city,  you will no longer have the opportunity to spend nights in the wilderness.” Rengar chuckled, trying to cheer up the atmosphere. But it looked like there was nothing that could cheer Kha’Zix’s mood up.

 

“And… where will I spend nights there?” he asked curiously. 

 

“In my house of course! Or maybe you have a better idea?” Rengar laughed.

 

“ _ He really would do that? Offering me spending with him every night all time every time? It sounds too good to be true! _ ” he thought and smiled, looking at the sky.

 

“Hello? Earth to Kha’Zix.” Rengar waved before his eyes.

 

Kha’Zix jumped in place and blinked a few times, “Yes, yes… That’s a good idea.” he said and scratched his head.

 

“Alright…” Rengar rolled his eyes and started preparing the campfire.

 

After a moment, the campfire was ready. Rengar now wanted to take a bath in the river. Last time when he cleaned himself up was about two days ago.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna take a bath right now. Are you coming with me?” Rengar asked.

 

“I can. I don’t remember when I cleaned myself last time.” he replied and stood up from the ground.

 

“Me either, so let’s not waste more time. The river is right ahead.” he pointed with the finger and began to walk. Kha’Zix followed him.

 

A few minutes later, they were standing on the riverbank, being ready to take a bath. But Rengar had to take his armor off before going into the water.

 

“Kha’Zix?” he said.

 

“Hmm?” he looked at him.

 

“Would you mind if I take my armor off? I obviously cannot bathe with it.” Rengar asked him, already unlocking some locks.

 

“N-no. It’s alright.” Kha’Zix replied and gulped.

 

“You can go to the water already. I assume that you don’t have anything to… undress. I’ll join you in a moment.” he said, taking the sleeves off.

 

“It’s okay. I can wait for you.” he declared and sat down on the ground.

 

“If you say so.” Rengar said, removing his armor part by part.

 

Kha’Zix was just sitting, watching Rengar undressing. It was an exciting view for him. He was blushing all over his face, but good for him that it was dark enough so Rengar couldn’t see that. But his face was twisting a lot.

 

“Is everything alright?” Rengar asked.

 

“Y-yes… go on.” Kha’Zix declared, covering the face.

 

Rengar shrugged. “ _ Maybe he feels embarrassed? _ ” he thought and removed the last part of his armor. He now was in his underwear only, “Okay, we can go into the river.”

 

Kha’Zix uncovered his face. He gulped when he again saw Rengar like that. He stood up and joined him. Rengar grabbed his hand, “Let’s go.” he said calmly and started walking into the water.

 

After a moment, their bodies were immersed in water up to the shoulders.

 

“It’s not so bad, isn’t it?” Rengar asked.

 

“Yeah…” Kha’Zix said while looking into Rengar’s eye. He actually liked it, but only because Rengar was so near to him.

 

“Let’s go a bit deeper.” Rengar said with a slight smile.

 

“B-but… only a little. I’m not tall enough to reach the bottom there with my feet.” he declared. He was right, Rengar was a bit taller than he was.

 

“Then you can swim there.” Rengar chuckled.

 

“I-I… can’t…” he answered embarrassed.

 

“That’s not a problem.” Rengar said and grabbed him tightly. He finally wanted him to relax a bit and forget about the past. He went deeper into the river with him, holding him by his hips.

 

Kha’Zix blushed a lot when Rengar grabbed him like this. This situation was pleasant and uncomfortable for him at the same time, but it was too much for him. He felt too embarrassed.

 

“N-no. It’s enough…” Kha’Zix said, trying to break free from Rengar’s embrace.

 

“Alright. We are not going any further.” Rengar said and released him.

 

“No… I don’t mean that. I have enough of that bath. I’ll return to our camp…” Kha’Zix said, moving fastly towards the riverbank.

 

“W-what happened?” Rengar asked confused.

 

“Nothing, really. I just have… enough of water. See you at the camp.” Kha’Zix said. He left the water and ran towards the camp.

 

Rengar sighed and began to wash his body.

 

* * *

 

About 15 minutes later, Rengar returned to the camp. He threw his armor on the ground and sat beside the campfire to dry his fur. He looked at Kha’Zix who was sitting at the other side of the campfire. He looked nervous.

 

“Why did you run away?” Rengar asked confused.

 

“It’s… it’s not important…” he replied and looked away into the jungle.

 

“Hey.” Rengar sighed and came closer to him, “You can tell me. I won’t judge.” 

 

Kha’Zix looked at him with his mouth half opened, “You… you rejected me back in the cell, and now you’re acting as nothing had happened… It’s not okay…” he sighed and looked down.

 

“Kha’Zix.” Rengar said, “Remember. We’ll talk about this. Maybe my answer wasn’t definitive?” he knew that this may not sound right, but he had to maintain Kha’Zix’s hope somehow. Otherwise, he might suffer even more.

 

“W-what do you mean by that?” Kha’Zix raised his head.

 

“N-nothing. Just wait for the good time to come.” Rengar sighed and stood up, “Anyway, I’ll go and search for something to eat. I left all my stuff down there, including food...”

 

“Alright, go…” Kha’Zix said and laid down on his back, admiring stars in the sky.

 

Rengar pulled his phone from armor’s pocket and went for a walk, leaving Kha’Zix alone in the camp.

 

* * *

 

“Please, pick up…” Rengar said under his breath, begging Nidalee to answer her phone, “I need your advice…” he said after another unsuccessful attempt to reach her.

 

After a moment, his phone rang back, “At last…” he sighed and sat down on the tree trunk. He answered the phone and put it onto his ear, “Nidalee, are you there?” he said.

 

“My God, Rengar! Are you okay?” she asked shocked.

 

“Yes… I think so.” he declared, “Why are you asking?”

 

“You weren’t on the line for days! The last message I received from you was over one week ago!”

 

Rengar listened to that with disbelief. One week? What she was talking about. He could bet that he sent her a message today’s morning.

 

“What are you talking about?” he asked, “I sent you a message today’s morning!”

 

“Are you talking about this one?” she asked while searching the phone, “It’s finally over?” she read it to him.

 

“Y-yes. I sent it today, correct?” he asked confused.

 

“N-no. It was over a week ago.” she responded to him.

 

“ _ One week? How is that possible? _ ” he was asking himself. Did he really be unconscious for over a week?

 

“Oh… I know why...” he gulped, “They captured me to the lab. I must have been unconscious for over a week which seems insane when I’m thinking about it now. I knew from the very beginning that something was off...”

 

“You’re joking! Are you alright?” she asked, worried about him.

 

“I’m okay… I’ve escaped, but that’s actually not important right now. I wanted to talk with you about something…” he sighed.

 

“Right, but you have to tell me everything after you return home.” she said, “Now, what is it?”

 

“Remember… Kha’Zix?” he asked.

 

“Yes. It’s hard to forget about him.”

 

“We… we reached the agreement. That’s what my last message was about.”

 

“That’s good, I guess…” she declared.

 

“I know… He’s in some kind of depression right now, and I didn’t want to make him feel even worse. That’s why we reached it. He’s actually not so bad as I thought, really. He’s a cool guy… but annoying sometimes.” Rengar chuckled nervously.

 

“I know, you already told that.” she said.

 

“Oh, did it? I might have forgotten…” he sighed.

 

“Did you only want to tell me about this?” she asked curiously.

 

“No… there’s something else.” he gulped and continued after a little pause, “Okay, I will just speak it bluntly…”

 

“Go on…” 

 

“He… he kissed me.” he managed to spit it out.

 

“Sorry, what?” she asked to be sure if what she just heard was correct.

 

“H-he kissed me. I think I said that clear enough…” he felt embarrassed.

 

“Say whaaat… you’re kidding, right?” she chuckled.

 

“Am I sounding like I’m bloody kidding?” he replied, having no energy to yell.

 

“No way… a male kissed you. Damn…” she said.

 

“And… and what’s with that?” he asked, trying to stay calm.

 

“Man, it sounded wrong… is there’s something you’re not telling me?” she asked, thinking that Rengar might be homosexual.

 

“That’s not important!” he yelled and put the hand on his face, “God… why have I even called you…”

 

“Rengar, I’m sorry. I just couldn't resist…” she paused for a moment. Rengar didn’t reply, so she broke the silence with a question, “What did you do?” 

 

“I’ve... rejected him…” he sighed, “And now I feel bad because he’s suffering…”

 

“Well… if you don’t feel anything… to him... then you did the right thing…” she said, “Or maybe… things are different…” she paused for a moment, “Do you… like him?” she asked.

 

“I dunno… I like him, but not this much...” he sighed, “But I have to admit, spending time with him is… nice… I can even say it’s amazing… It just... happening too fast…”

 

“I’m sorry Rengar, but I don’t know how can I help you with that…” she said.

 

“I know… I have to manage it myself.” he said, “I’m trying to be kind for him and to show him that there’s maybe a chance for something bigger in far future... For instance - I tried to cheer him up several times by hugging him, we were even taking a bath… together… I wanted to make him feel that someone is close to him... but then… he just ran away...”

 

“Maybe… try speaking with him?” she suggested.

 

“Actually… I told him that I want to speak with him about this whole situation from the cell… but I have no idea what can I say about that…”

 

“Maybe ask him, why he acted this way, and tell him it’s too early for things like this… and that he has to wait for a better time to come… something like this.” she said.

 

“I was thinking about a solution like this, too...” he sighed, “But I doubt that he’ll understand...”

 

“Well, if he… loves… you.” she had difficulties with speaking this word, “Then he’ll understand that… but explain to him, why you have rejected him earlier in the first place… it will for sure make him feel better.”

 

“I… I will think about it…” he sighed, “Thanks that you even talked with me about it…”

 

“That’s what friends are for.” she smiled at the other side, “But still… I can’t believe that you were hiding from me your… orientation. I mean.” she paused, “You were saying so casual about that kiss. Like nothing had happened.”

 

“I thought that telling you about this isn’t important.” he chuckled nervously.

 

“Well… maybe.” she said, “Anyway. Don’t waste any more time. Go… and talk with him.” she added cheerfully.

 

“I’ll try my best not to hurt him more. Thanks again.” he sighed and ended their call. Next, he stood up and started returning to the camp.

 

* * *

 

Kha’Zix was searching camp’s nearest bushes and trees for some fruits. He wanted to surprise Rengar that he found something to eat for them. 

 

After a moment, Rengar returned to the camp. Kha’Zix looked back at him and smiled.

 

“Rengar, I found some fruits to eat. I know they are not so good as meat, but they are tasty, too. Believe me.” he said with a big smile on his face.

 

“Kha’Zix… that’s kind of you, but we need to talk… now…” he said, trying to catch a breath. He rushed here in a big hurry.

 

“About what?” Kha’Zix asked confused. 

 

Rengar came closer to him and put both hands on his shoulders, “About what happened between us in the cell.” he said and looked into his eyes.

 

“So… the good time came?” Kha’Zix asked. He thought that he’ll be waiting forever for this moment.

 

“I… I have thought about everything that happened. About our past, actual time, and the future of our friendship.”

 

“So… It’s still just a friendship?” Kha’Zix sighed and looked down.

 

Rengar instantly lifted his chin with a finger, “Kha’Zix… I’m sorry. It has to stay like this… at least for now. There’s no other way. ” he said.

 

Kha’Zix dropped all fruits on the ground. He again felt that terrible disappointment, he experienced back in the cell.

 

“But… but please tell me why!” Kha’Zix yelled.

 

Rengar looked away at the campfire and pointed at it with the finger, “Please let’s sit near the fire. It’s time to explain some things to you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This finally had to be said. Is he friendzoned forever? Or maybe it will change in the future? In the end, the time will come when we will find out everything. Talking about the story: I think that I’ll write one more chapter and an epilogue after that. So yeah… the story is near the end. Anyway, thanks for today’s attention and see you next weekend ;)
> 
> PS. To people who were expecting love and other things in this story: I want to apologize that these things eventually didn’t come. My plans for this story have changed plenty of times and I just didn’t want to force myself to include these things so suddenly, because it would look very unrealistic and… forced… (I hope that you will understand that) but they will show eventually in the sequel. I can promise that already. Just be patient ;) 
> 
> Edit: I’ve corrected some errors that I missed because of a hurry (Damn, today’s day was intense for me). Should be good now.


	10. Thinking about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. There’s not much to say. Just welcome to the last chapter of this story. It’s a bit longer than usual because epilogue is also included here. Enjoy ^^

**Chapter 9** **  
** **Thinking about the future**

 

“It just won’t work… at least for now…” Rengar tried to explain to Kha’Zix that he has to wait with his feeling a bit longer.

 

“I don’t get it… Why I have to wait? Why can’t we just be that way now!?” Kha’Zix yelled.

 

“Because…” Rengar swallowed nervously, “I need some time… to think.” he added and sighed.

 

“About what?!” Kha’Zix shouted and folded his arms in disappointment.

 

“About everything!” Rengar yelled in response and raised his hands, “So much is going on and this is just too much for me…” he lowered his head and placed the hand on the forehead.

 

“It’s still hard for me to understand…” Kha’Zix said miserably.

 

“And it will… because you are too stubborn.” Rengar said, sighing. After a moment, he placed two hands on the face and said, “Kha’Zix… please try to understand… It’s too fast for us. We need more time…”

 

“But… it’s so painful to me.” Kha’Zix responded and placed the hand on the chest.

 

“Then just don’t think about it for now…” Rengar looked at him and smiled slightly, “You’ll feel better then.”

 

“It’s easy for you to say that because you’re not me.” he snorted.

 

“Kha’Zix.” Rengar said and placed the hand on his shoulder, “Believe me or not, but this situation is as hard for me as it is for you…”

 

“Yeah, of course.” Kha’Zix replied ironically and pushed Rengar’s hand away from his shoulder.

 

“You don’t have to believe me…” he sighed, “Time will do its job…”

 

Kha’Zix looked for a moment like he wanted to say something, but he ended up remaining silent. “ _ Maybe he is right? Maybe I just have to wait patiently? _ ” he asked himself. But Rengar’s rejection was still too painful for him to think straight.

 

A few minutes later, they both were still sitting near the fire, but now consuming fruits that Kha’Zix collected for them. They were sitting in complete silence. Both were silent. There were just sounds of the environment and fire.

 

“I… I will go take some sleep now.” Rengar eventually broke the silence while taking the last bite of the fruit.

 

Kha’Zix just nodded without saying anything. He was focused on consuming. The sweet taste of fruits was the last thing that could make him feel better.

 

Rengar shrugged and stood up. He went closer to his armor which was laying on the ground. He took the softest part of it with him to use it as his pillow. Next, he lay down on the thick grass beside the fire and placed it under his head. “Good night... “ he said to Kha’Zix and closed his eye. He eventually didn’t get the answer.

 

Kha’Zix just continued eating. He was looking at Rengar from time to time to check if he was sleeping or not. He wanted to go for a walk to think about everything, but he had to wait for Rengar to fall asleep because otherwise, he would hear that he was going away from the camp.

 

After a few minutes, Rengar began snoring. That meant he fell asleep. Kha’Zix looked at him for the last time and smiled. He touched his head and said, “Sleep well…”. After that, he departed from their camp for a walk.

 

* * *

 

Kha’Zix was walking around the jungle, looking around the environment. He was admiring it because soon he wouldn't be able to see it anymore. Completely new life is waiting for him with Rengar beside him. 

 

“I wonder if everything there will be better…” he said under his breath and kicked a small pebble on his path. 

 

He was now passing by the river in which he was taking a bath with Rengar earlier. He went to its bank and laid down on his belly beside the water, supporting his chin on elbows, looking straight at the other side. He began to imagine the moment when he was bathing with Rengar, but in a slightly different way, as if they were lovers.

 

“Just like those people from the village…” he said to himself and smiled widely. Such thinking was making him feel much better, but not for long because after a moment he realized that it was just his imagination and nothing like this happened and would not happen in the near future.

 

After a moment, he stood up from the ground and again looked at the river for a moment. Then he turned back and started returning to their camp. He was starting to feel tired and he wanted to use some sleep.

  
  


After about 10 minutes, Kha’Zix returned. The fire was still burning, which was good because it was slightly cold here at nights. Rengar was sleeping. Kha’Zix went closer to him and admired him for a while. Rengar was beautiful while sleeping. He couldn't believe that soon he would be able to watch him like this every day. He sat on the ground right beside him, yawned and lay down. He turned to face Rengar and then he gently kissed him on his forehead not to wake him up.

 

“Good night.” he said smiling and then he placed his head on the soft grass. After that, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. It wasn’t hard for him because Rengar’s muscled and strong body was just next to him.

 

**The next day…**

 

It was another morning. Birds were singing, leaves were rustling, and the sun was shining high in the sky. Kha’Zix was sleeping for a very long time. It was 10:30 AM already, but he didn’t mind sleeping this long, he needed this. He was exhausted by everything he went through. Rengar was the opposite. He was already on feet for hours. He made a fruit salad from goodies that remained from yesterday.

 

“Kha’Zix, wake up!” he said cheerfully. Kha’Zix started moving slowly and opened his eyes. He yawned loudly and looked at Rengar. “I prepared breakfast for us.” he smiled and raised up the salad in the bowl, which was made of thin and flexible wood that he found lying somewhere around.

 

“That’s… *yawn*” he yawned loudly again, “That’s kind of you.” he smiled and stretched out. 

 

“I made this salad from fruits you collected yesterday. They weren’t bad and I actually liked them.” he smiled and gave Kha’Zix one of the bowls.

 

“I told you that you would like them.” he chuckled while picking up the bowl from Rengar.

 

“I see that your mood is much better today.” Rengar said and ate the first piece of fruit.

 

“Well, yeah. I thought about everything.” he said, “Maybe it’s a good idea to wait for a better time.” he added but he felt a slight pain while saying this.

 

“I’m glad you understand that.” Rengar smiled, “There are many important things to do before that. Later we can return to this topic…” 

 

“Yeah…” Kha’Zix sighed, “But remember what I’ll be feeling for you this whole time.” he chuckled nervously.

 

“Just don’t be too intrusive and stubborn.” Rengar laughed. He actually didn’t mind Kha’Zix behaving his way. He still remembers the talk he had with Nidalee yesterday.  

 

“About that.” Kha’Zix said while swallowing a piece of fruit, “What are these ‘important’ things?”

 

“Oh.” Rengar said, chewing the food, “Hold on, let me finish.” he added and swallowed, “Now we can talk. I mean, we’ll have to change your life into a social one. As you may know or not, Valoran City is a big, modern place with thousands of people in it.”

 

“Oh my… I didn’t think there were so many.” Kha’Zix gulped.

 

“You don’t have to worry. My house is separated from it. It’s at the top of a vertical hill, almost in the forest, but some people come to me sometimes. I mean, you have to work to earn money. Life there isn’t so easy. But I somehow managed to settle down and lead a peaceful life.”

 

“Sounds… complicated.” Kha’Zix declared.

 

“As I said, I will teach you everything. From the very basics to the most important things. My friends will be glad to help you, too.” he stated cheerfully.

 

“I hope they will like me…” Kha’Zix sighed and looked down.

 

“Hey, don’t be upset!” Rengar said and lifted his chin, “What’s wrong?” he asked.

 

“I mean, just look at me. I’m terrifying, ugly, disgusting. How will they react?!” he asked and raised his hands.

 

“Man, my friends are good buddies. I’m sure they will like you and you will like them!” Rengar assured him.

 

“I hope you’re right…” 

 

“Everything will be fine. Trust me.” Rengar said and gave him a hug to cheer him up.

 

Kha’Zix smiled after that and his good mood returned. “Thanks.” he said and looked at him.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. Sitting here with you is nice and pleasant, but we should be going right now. I at least want to get out of this jungle today.” Rengar declared.

 

“Only out of the jungle?” Kha’Zix asked shocked, “Looks like it’ll be a long trip for us.”

 

“Indeed. I arrived here by ship, but now it looks like we have to return on foot.” Rengar stated and stood up. Then, he helped Kha’Zix to stand up, too.

 

“Let’s not waste any more time then.” Kha’Zix said.

 

“Yeah, but before that, extinguish the campfire. We don’t want to burn this place into ashes.” Rengar chuckled.

 

Kha’Zix chuckled, too. He somehow found that a bit funny. Rengar was glad that he was feeling better than before. It was important for him. “Alright. Pack the remaining food for later.”

 

“There won’t be any food along the way?” Kha’Zix asked curiously, “And also, what should I pack this food into?” he added.

 

“Nah.” Rengar shrugged off, “There will be a lot of farmlands along, so finding food won’t be a problem.” he said while putting his armor on, “And you can put food here.” he gave Kha’Zix one of his armor’s sleeves, “Just tie it at the bottom, so it won’t fall out.”

 

“Alright.” he answered and received one sleeve from Rengar. He did as he told him to do - tied it at the bottom and throw all remaining food inside of it. 

 

A few moments later, they were ready to go. The campfire was extinguished, so the jungle wouldn’t burn. Rengar was dressed up, so Kha’Zix wouldn’t feel ‘weird’ and uncomfortable beside him. They were now making their way out of the jungle. Luckily, they could see the rock-solid vertical wall which they could use as their landmark.

 

“Let’s go along that wall. I was using it earlier as my landmark. By following it we will get outside of here.” Rengar stated.

 

“Are you sure?” Kha’Zix asked to be sure. He didn’t want to get lost here.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Rengar chuckled, “I don’t even know why you’re asking. You were living here all the time. You should know the way out.” he added mockingly.

 

“Well yeah. But I wasn’t wasting my time getting to know areas around here. I was using it to learn and improve. Otherwise, I would still be the beast you know from the past.” he said irritated and folded his arms.

 

“Okay, chill. I was only joking.” Rengar declared.

 

“I know you were joking, idiot!” Kha’Zix chuckled and lightly bumped his shoulder. They both laughed for a moment and continued their way.

 

* * *

 

Half a day passed, and they managed to cross quite a distance. They were now passing beside Kha’Zix’s old cave. He got inside it to admire it for the last time. He would probably never return here.

 

“I’ll miss this place so much. So many good memories…” Kha’Zix said quietly while looking around.

 

“Well, you can always stay here.” Rengar chuckled and covered his mouth with a hand.

 

Kha’Zix looked at him and chuckled, too. “I will never, ever leave you. We’ll be now sticking together forever.” Kha’Zix smiled and wrapped hands on Rengar’s neck and hanged on it.

 

“Well, I suppose.” Rengar coughed to clear his throat and looked in a different direction.

 

“Are you happy about that?” Kha’Zix asked with a smile and looked straight into his eye.

 

“Y-yeah, I am.” Rengar swallowed, “I mean, having a co-tenant would be great…” he added.

 

“Oh, it will.” Kha’Zix assured him and let off of his neck. He was somewhat expecting a different word for ‘co-tenant’, but he already told himself to be patient for serious things and that he wouldn't force Rengar to anything. “This place will always remind me about the moment when we reached our agreement. I’m happy it ended like this…”

 

“To be honest? Me too. I mean, you’re a cool guy Kha’Zix and I somehow managed to like you even after what happened.” Rengar stated.

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Kha’Zix admitted and smiled widely, “Anyway. I think we should continue our way now. I assume we still have a big chunk of distance to pass.” 

 

“Not entirely. Actually, we are very close to the place where the jungle ends.” Rengar said, after getting out of the cave with Kha’Zix.

 

“Oh, really?” 

 

“Yeah. I see you weren’t going deep into that direction.” 

 

“I didn’t really feel the need to. The maximum distance which I was making into that direction was to the village.” Kha’Zix declared, already being outside the cave.

 

“We will be passing by it, so if you want to admire it for the last time too, you will have a chance.” Rengar chuckled loudly.

 

Kha’Zix just smiled and continued his way with Rengar.

 

* * *

 

Samuels was already on the ship. He was getting close back to the city. His cruise began yesterday evening, so it lasted a bit. He managed to leave the lab without any problems. The security guard, despite the facility lockdown, let him outside without any doubt. Maybe because he wasn’t the EC employee? He wasn’t really wondering about that. The most important thing for him was that he managed to return home safely and let Rengar and Kha’Zix escape.

 

“I’m sorry for you two…” he said under his breath and looked outside the window. He looked in the direction from which he sailed. He knew that they were somewhere there trying to return home. He hoped that they would be okay.

 

“Mrs. Samuels.” someone suddenly said. Samuels jumped in place and looked behind him. He noticed that long bearded captain is standing right in front of him. “We are getting close to your stop. Valoran City. Am I correct?” he asked.

 

“Yes… Yes, captain.” Samuels responded, leaving his mouth half opened.

 

“Good. Please don’t forget to pick up your stuff from your cabin.” the captain said and departed.

 

“Yes, Sir.” he replied quietly, but the captain didn’t hear him. Samuels just shrugged and made his way to the cabin.

 

All his stuff was there. Samuels even managed to pick Rengar’s stuff and bags. He thought Rengar would be pleased to see that all his things weren’t wasted. Samuels, however, wasn’t returning with anything. He somehow managed to export some data from lab’s servers. He wanted to investigate it when he returns home.

 

* * *

 

“And here we are.” Rengar said, “That famous village that changed a lot of people. Even me to be honest.” he added.

 

“What do you mean?” Kha’Zix asked and looked at him with a curious expression. 

 

“Well. During my exploration of this jungle, I met here an archeologist. We talked a bit and I learned that his friend went missing. I assured him that everything will be alright. And it wasn’t.” he sighed, “ Do you remember our first talk after ages? When did you decide to remit my life? I went back here to talk to him. He told me that he found his friend… dead. He was saying how much he misses him. How much this friendship meant to him. Then something broke inside me. I realized how painful your… loneliness was and I decided to forgive you… and to stay with you.”

 

“That… was beautiful…” Kha’Zix said, wiping a tear from his eye.

 

“I know… I realized how you were feeling and I wanted to stop that. And I hope I managed to.” Rengar said and looked at him.

 

“You did… somehow.” Kha’Zix stated.

 

“Well, but it wasn’t only my merit. One of my friends helped me, too. I was contacting her using my phone. She was telling me what to do, how should I act, and now I’m grateful to her for that because she simply helped me made a new friendship.” he said cheerfully and placed his hand on Kha’Zix’s shoulder.

 

“Well, she somehow helped me, too.” Kha’Zix said and smiled, “I made a new friend, too.” he looked at Rengar’s face.

 

“So we both will thank her for that when we arrive at my home… well, now yours, too.” Rengar smiled and grabbed Kha’Zix by his hand. “And now, let’s go. There’s still a huge distance to pass.”

 

Kha’Zix blushed a bit and replied, “Let’s go, my friend.”

 

Both of them continued their way, excited that the new reality is waiting for them in Valoran City where everything would start from the very beginning.

 

**The end of Chapter 9**

 

* * *

 

******Epilogue**

 

It was evening already. Rengar and Kha’Zix eventually managed to get out of the jungle. The first part of their trip was finished. They were now near ERC-Site 17 main entrance.

 

“It all began here…” Rengar said, hiding in bushes. He didn’t want to be noticed by anyone standing outside of the facility.

 

“At the sight of this place, I’m shivering.” Kha’Zix stated, being right next to Rengar.

 

“Yeah, me too…” Rengar replied and looked at him.

 

“It’s… it’s the end, right?” Kha’Zix looked at him, too, “Are we safe now, and they would not come for us?” he added, not trying to hide his fear.

 

“I hope so…” Rengar responded, but he wasn’t sure. There was a possibility that she knows where Rengar was living, so coming back to his house wasn’t a problem. “Let’s just hope that Samuels didn’t tell her where I’m living. She wasn’t after me personally… he was, but maybe he didn’t tell her my house’s location…” he sighed.

 

“So there’s only hope…” Kha’Zix said quietly and lowered his head.

 

“But don’t worry that much. The city is well protected by the security department, so if any kidnap occurs, they will take care of it.” Rengar assured him.

 

“I hope you’re right.” he responded and gave him a quick glance.

 

“Now let’s move. I can’t stand looking at this shitty place any longer.” Rengar stated and got out the bushes, being careful all the time not to get him noticed by someone.

 

Kha’Zix did the same thing, he followed him. They went all around the main facility. They couldn't just pass in front of it. They had to be very careful because there were security cameras on every wall. Luckily, it was evening and it was pretty dark. They were also holding some distance from the facility.

 

“That was stressful…” Kha’Zix said, already being at the other side of the facility. 

 

“Yeah…” Rengar sighed, “Good that we made it unnoticed.” 

 

“Yes.” Kha’Zix replied with just one simple word. He looked around. They were now at the outskirts of the nearby countryside with plenty of farmlands. “So, what’s now?” he asked and looked at Rengar.

 

Rengar looked back at him and said, “Now we have to go through that countryside and these farmlands.” he declared, “After that, there should be smaller towns and later a huge forest. When we go through it, there’ll be a straight way to my house, which is right next to it at the top of a hill. And damn… from that hill, we’ll have a stunning view of the place where we’re heading, Valoran City.”

 

“This road to our goal does not seem to be very long.” Kha’Zix said and scratched back of his head.

 

“Nothing could be further from the truth.” Rengar chuckled and continued after a little pause, “This way will take us at least one week of continuous walk… maybe a bit less if we’re lucky.”

 

“Oh, really…?” Kha’Zix asked with disbelief. He already had enough of walking and there was still a week left.

 

“I would love the route to be shorter myself, but hey! You’ll be able to visit many interesting places along the way.” Rengar said and poked him slightly on the side.

 

“And what’s with that? I’m fucking tired and you’re talking about interesting places?” he stated and folded his arms. He was a bit nervous, because of ‘one week walk’ information. 

 

“I’m sure there’s a barn somewhere in these farmlands. We’ll be able to regenerate our energy there and continue the way tomorrow’s morning.” Rengar chuckled.

 

“Oh, whatever, just lead me to that barn already!” Kha’Zix yelled, but he chuckled a bit after.

 

“You’re a funny guy, Kha’Zix.” Rengar said, couldn't help laughing.

 

Kha’Zix looked at him and smiled. After a moment, he said, “I know.” then he grabbed Rengar’s hand and added, “Now let’s go and not waste any more time.” 

 

“As you wish.” Rengar replied.

 

They were going deeper and deeper into the countryside and farmlands in search of the barn in which they would be able to get some sleep. After that, the journey was waiting for them to finally reach their final destination - Valoran City.

 

* * *

 

“Ughhh… but what can I do about their escape?” Nina yelled to her phone, sitting in her office. She was speaking with the project’s main manager who was not happy about the situation that occurred.

 

“It’s not really my problem. It was YOUR task, and YOU had to do it correctly.” he shouted back to her. He was very angry, being ready to fire her because of what happened.

 

“Well, yeah? And what can I do about the staff which is a complete piece of shit which can’t even look after them properly until the analysis starts?” she said and smacked on the table with her hand.

 

“Taylor!” he yelled, visibly pissed at her, “Stop blaming everyone around you! It was YOUR fault, and you can’t even admit it.”

 

“I… I…” she sighed, “Right, Sir… I failed, I get it…” she finally said that.

 

“You’ve got two weeks… no…” he paused for a moment, “One week! To tell me how you will deal with it. Otherwise, you’re fired. And the whole world will find out what were you intending. I don’t care it wasn’t only your idea… but only you will be blamed.” he said in a threatening voice to highlight his words.

 

“But… you can’t do that!” she yelled and stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

 

“I can do whatever I want my dear lady.” he said maniacally, “Now. Don’t disappoint me… again.” he added and ended their call.

 

“Hello…? Hello!” she yelled to her phone. After a moment, she realized he ended the call. “Shit!” she shouted and threw the phone on the table. She sat down on the chair and lowered her head, tearing her own hair. “And now what…” she said, feeling completely helpless.

 

A few moments passed. She stood up from the chair and went to a mirror at the opposite side of her office and looked into it. She was standing there for a bit, thinking about what to do. Getting fired and letting the world know wasn’t an option. People would make her life a living hell. After a moment, she realized she had to work hard. She didn’t want to disappoint the project’s manager again. She corrected glasses on her nose and said, “The invasion will soon be real…”. Next, she left her office, thinking about the new way to obtain her sample… thinking if it was even necessary at all, giving the city and townspeople more time to lead a calm and stress-free life. But for how long it would stay like this? Nobody knows… at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are. The end of the story. I hope it wasn’t too bad and some of you enjoyed it. For example, I spent a wonderful time writing it for you. Now I think I will take a two weeks break and then I’ll return with a sequel, so if you’re wondering what will happen next, there will be an opportunity to find that out. But what after that… That’s a good question because for now, I haven’t got any idea what to write after a sequel. What I know is that I want it to be a story fully focused on romance and that stuff (At the beginning this story was indented for being a romance story, lol xD).
> 
> I also want to thank my constant commenter (don’t know if you want me to insert your username here, but you should know that I’m talking about you xD) for commenting almost every chapter. You were the real motivation motor and I really appreciate that.
> 
> And I want to thank my beta-reader for criticizing and giving me advice. You really helped me with making this story being not a complete disaster (like telling me to rewrite the whole chapter and things like that). I hope that will improve my abilities in the future, and who knows? Maybe one day we will write something together?
> 
> Anyway. Thanks, people for your attention and see you in about two weeks ;D!


End file.
